What You Don't See
by shazsa
Summary: AU fic.Set in the olden times Time of...TRISTAN & ISOLDE,LOTR or Ever After: Complete summary inside.LPN triangle. it's a sure LEYTON, but there are still many PATHAN scenes.There are Naley undertones. because the end pairs are: LEYTON and NALEY.
1. First Things First

TITLE: What You Don't See

Pairings: Leyton&Naley or Leyton&Pathan may change

Summary: Peyton is the only daughter of King Peter in the land of Armedes. It is an unbreakable law for the heir/heiress of the kingdom to marry before the preceding ruler dies. Moreover, the spouse must be eligible enough to be completely approved by the crowned ruler whether the prince or princess likes it or not. Nathan is the most eligible bachelor around, but later, Lucas will come. He has no memory of who he is after a battle. Haley is Peyton's cousin and best friend who gets involved with love issues.

AN: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. The places and the lands are just syllables I added up that sounded very prince and princess-y. Plus, I didn't like the real parents, so I invented some. Haha. 

Characters:

Peyton Raleigh, princess of the kingdom of Armedes was the only daughter of King Peter. Her mother was Queen Daphne. She was the heir to the throne but it was customary for her to be wedded to another royal blood before the king dies. She was a beautiful 20-year old lady. Her purity was always shown in the innocence of her smile, the help she gives out to their people and of course, her many white dresses. She more than often wears white and never wore her hair down. However, she was very reserved and seemed to harbor so many feelings and thoughts inside. Aside from this, she has such skill in arts but her father doesn't support it because she has to rule, not paint or sculpt.

Nathan Donne was the son of Sir Jacques, the head of King Peter's army. He was the best-looking man in the kingdom of Armedes. Not to mention, he was next to Sir Jacques in battle skills. His captivating smile, undeniable charms and unbeatable strength made him the most eligible bachelor there ever was. He had a good heart and got along with everyone. Everyone was so sure that he was gonna be chosen as Princess Peyton's husband. He and Peyton have never met since they were 7 where they promised to be best friends forever. For 10 years, Nathan has been trained in isolation just like his father was. For the last 3 years, he has been winning battles with Sir Jacques.

Haley Drayton was one of Peyton's most trusted friends. She was the daughter of Queen Daphne's sister too, which makes them cousins. Haley was very down-to-earth and had a light personality. She always had many stories to tell. Not everyone knew though, that she was rather gifted in singing. She was discreet because she may lack a little confidence when it comes to singing, but in other things, she is more than confident.

Lucas Oliverus is a wounded fighter from an unknown land. An old couple from Armedes found him lying by the river of Desburg. He has been asleep for at least 5 months and the minute he wakes up, he can only remember a battle he was in, where someone shot an arrow behind his back as he was getting on his horse, then he kept walking where everything was a blur, and before he knew it, he was waking up in their house. Upon hearing that he had been asleep for 5 months, he got into a state of shock. He kept thinking about 5 wasted months and he had nothing. Luckily, he was able to adapt to the couple and in no time, they were actually like one family.

These four main characters are in the same age as their story starts. 20 years old.


	2. Coming Back

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

"Peyton, Peyton!" Haley called as she was running across the halls of the castle, to her room. Peyton was staring blankly at the mirror as she put some little trinkets in her hair. She was in some kind of trance. Haley opened the door and saw Peyton. "Cousin, I have news!."

Peyton was taken back a bit by Haley's enthusiasm.

"Oh heavens, did I frighten you?"

"No… I was just…Fixing my hair. I'm sorry. I heard you but I don' think I was actually listening." Peyton smiled softly at her cousin. "So what's the news?"

Haley had such a big smile on her face. She sat down on Peyton's bed and began talking as Peyton continued fixing herself. "I just heard that Nathan Donne has come back from the battle in Pregan, and your father has planned a celebration for his return tomorrow."

Peyton instantly dropped her brush once Haley said 'tomorrow'. Her eyes widened because she hasn't seen Nathan in 13 years, and with all the wedding fuss, she knows it will be awkward because she knows him as a friend. "Are you completely sure? My father hasn't told me anything." Peyton said nervously.

"That's why I'm here. He sent me." Haley said laughing. Sensing Peyton's anxiety, she couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong? Don't you want him to come back? I thought you two were such great friends."

Peyton tried to set aside that feeling and smiled, "What are you talking about? Of course I want him to come back. He's my best friend."

Haley nodded in belief and got out of the room after she hugged her cousin.

"Mother, who is this Nathan Donne everybody's talking about?" Lucas asked his 'mom' once he got home. Everyone in the market kept on talking about Nathan's return and of course, being new in the land, Lucas didn't know Nathan or Peyton.

"Why do you ask?" His mother curiously asked as she set table.

"Because everyone in town couldn't stop talking about this person. Now I feel like an idiot for being so clueless." He joked. His mother laughed at his opinion.

"Well…" She began as they both sat down. "Nathan Donne is the son of Sir Jacques, who our King Peter assigned to be head of Armedes' army. They are both skilled in battle. Everyone says this Nathan is like a god. Handsome, brave, intelligent and pleasant all at once."

Lucas had this 'I have an idea' look. "So…" He started, "I'm like a god too?" His mother laughed at his sense of humor. Lucas tried to contain his laughter as he continued, "Come on mother, I'm handsome, brave, smart. Other than that, I'm extremely funny. Do you see how red your cheeks are from laughing?" They had a good bond, and same with the father. Lucas and his 'mother' laughed and laughed until the joke got old.

AN: Please R&R.  Let me know what you think.


	3. Here

AN: Hahaha. No. They're not brothers (Lucas and Nathan). It's a secret. Hahaha. Thank you for good the positive remarks.

Chapter 2:

The people of Armedes woke up early the next day. Everyone walked outside their houses to see Nathan Donne come home.

In the palace, Peyton paced back and forth in her room. She stopped to see herself in the mirror. Eyeing herself from top to bottom with her white gown and hair braided back with colorless jewels sort of forming a headband though they weren't connected. "You look fine." She whispered to herself as she found it quite hard to breathe.

Then a palace maiden called Peyton and guided her to the throne room where Nathan was to be welcomed. Her father was sitting on his throne and he was awed by his daughter's beauty, but she already sensed her nervousness.

"You look marvelous Princess." King Peter said as he stood up to hug Peyton.

"You talk like I'm not your daughter." Peyton joked as she smiled warmly at her father.

Meanwhile, a ship finally arrived and down came all the survivors of the battles looking dashing. The last go get off were Sir Jacques and his son, the most awaited Nathan Donne. The palace guards welcomed them and they led the parade. Sir Jacques rode their horses behind these palace guards.

The gates of Armedes opened and the trumpeters started playing. The whole land was suddenly filled with life and joy. Flowers were thrown to welcome these noble men. Nathan waved and smiled as they went on. Women screamed in excitement and men rejoiced in the return of victorious fighters.

NNNNNNEEEEEEXXXXXXTTTTTT

In the house of Lucas and his foster family, they could hear the welcoming sounds. They lived far away form civilization. They were in this paradise where grass grew so healthy. There was this river nearby and if you explore that river, it will lead to the end of a waterfall and a rainforest on the side. It was peaceful. That's why to hear such noise made them curious. They rushed over to the village.

Nathan was about to pass by. Lucas asked his father, "Why is everyone so thrilled? Have they seen this Nathan lately?"

His father smiled and replied, "They haven't and that's why they're thrilled. When Nathan was young, he was loved by everyone because of his wit and heart. Other than that, he was won so many wars for our land."

Lucas was impressed. "Hmm…" He said rubbing his chin. "Let's see this 'god'." He joked as the three of them smiled.

Nathan passed by still smiling and waving. Lucas observed this fellow from head to toe, but not for long. He passed by so quickly, and then Lucas and his parents went back immediately. On the way back, the father felt the need to hear from Lucas. "So…What say you Lucas?" He and his wife smiled as they waited for a reply.

Lucas walked past them, pretending to think deeply. "Well. He is good looking. Smiled and waved a lot. But…" He then turned around and had this cocky look on his face. "I could do that to." He joked as he made an impersonation. They kept laughing as they walked home.

INTHEPALACE

Everyone's faces lit up, hearing the people cheer. They knew that the parade has already started. Everyone but Princess Peyton smiled.

She tried to smile but she found it hard to even just breathe easily. She put her hand on her chest taking deep breaths. Her father noticed this and then he held her hand. "Relax Peyton. You and Sir Nathan will be OK. You were friends after all." He said as she felt better.

"Thank you father. You always know what to say. Even if you are the king, you always have time to…I don't know…See me." Peyton said smiling at King Peter.

As the sound of cheering got louder, the palace grew more excited. Then, a silence filled the palace. The parade was over. Nathan was outside the palace and about to come in. Upon doing so, time seemed to stop. Finally he and Sir Jacques came in.

Peyton took one look at Nathan and a rush came over her. Her face finally lit up and her eye never left this magnificent guest. Nathan walked slowly to the king as his eyes explored the throne room. Then, he kneeled down in front of the king. He took a bow saying, "You Majesty, thank you for accepting me. It is an honor."

He faced the king and King Peter said, "It is my honor too." Nathan smiled and bowed down to the Queen as well.

Then Nathan saw Peyton standing at the left side of the king, staring at him with a breathtaking smile. Nathan was blown away as he stood up taking a step closer to the princess. Still in awe, Nathan held Peyton's hand and kissed it upon bowing. After which he said, "My lady. You look…" He was unable to complete his sentence as he looked at her again.

The people in the palace smiled at each other. They could feel the chemistry between the young hearts. The smooth and charming Nathan was speechless. This made Peyton blush so she spoke up, "Finish you sentence tomorrow." She joked as they all laughed. "It's great to have you back good sir."

They just smiled at each other as the king and queen looked at each other in excitement. Sir Jacques was happy to see this sight.

Regaining his composure, Nathan went back to his father. The maidens accompanied them to their respective rooms. Upon leaving, the eye contact between Nathan and the princess didn't break.

Later on, the princess walked back to her room with a giddy smile on her face. The prince was in his room. He lied down on his bed as he had flashbacks of Peyton's appearance and they're short moment. The princess was exactly in the same state after she entered her room.


	4. New Things

Chapter 3:

Nathan woke up very early to explore the palace he hadn't seen in years. He got ready and walked down the halls, up to the portrait room, then the music room think medieval instruments or even older…like Mesopotamian or others, the kitchen, the 'library' , the throne room and weapon room.

On his way out to the fields, he saw a girl picking some apples from the trees. She was a blonde girl wearing a beautiful red dress Think "Ever After" kind of dresses in this story.. It was too god of a dress to be used out to just run in the fields and pick fruits.

Nathan approached this girl. She was reaching for a higher apple so she tried to climb. Nathan laughed because a lady in their time should be more gentle and feminine. As he walked nearer, the girl fell more off balance.

Nathan walked faster because she was about to fall. Luckily, Nathan caught the girl and put her down gently. The girl was perplexed and said thank you endlessly. She couldn't help but blush because it was this guy who caught her. She just laughed it off and so did he.

"Hi. I'm Nathan Donne." He said offering to her a handshake.

She shook his hand and replied, "I know. I'm Haley Drayton." She smiled. "Everyone's fussing over your return." She said as she walked towards a cabin.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal. I've lived here when I was young." He said following Haley.

Haley sat down on the steps in front of the cabin and signaled for Nathan to sit beside her. "Well…It's been 13 years. You've trained from age 7 until you were 17. For 3 years, you've been causing straight victories for Armedes, and most importantly…" She smiled at Nathan with some big secret.

"Most importantly?" He was left hanging, but he was flattered by all the other achievements he's been recognized for.

Haley stood up and walked away saying, "It's a secret that I must not tell. You will hear it from others…when it's time." She laughed and turned back to Nathan with a pitifully curious look. She laughed out loud and finally toned down her laughter to a smile. "Excuse me Sir Nathan. I'm leaving now."

Nathan was a bit disappointed because he wanted to know the most important thing. Then he smiled at how this girl had acted towards him. Then he continued to explore the palace.

NEXT

Haley knocked on Peyton's door immediately. "Cousin? Are you awake? It's me, Haley."

Peyton was just painting in her balcony, so she stood up to open the door. "I was just painting the beautiful scenery. This morning seems so peaceful and beautiful."

Haley stepped inside and went over to the balcony. She nodded and caught sight of something. Then she smiled slyly at Peyton. "I can tell you why."

Peyton was confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she walked over to Haley.

Haley pointed over to Nathan in the fields roaming around. "It's your fiancé." Haley joked.

Peyton was shocked to see him there. Then she looked at Haley and explained. "He wasn't there a while ago. Look at the painting. There's no man in there. Please. He doesn't even know it."

"You're so uptight Princess. I was joking. I know he wasn't there before." She said as she sat down on Peyton's chair in front of the mirror.

Peyton sat back down and continued to paint. "How did you know?" She asked casually.

"I was picking apples and he was walking around in the fields. I climbed the tree and he caught me when I fell. Afterwards, we bonded." Haley told Peyton as she played with Peyton's accessories.

Peyton was taken back just a little bit. She stopped, and faced Haley. "What did you two talk about?"

"Well…" She started still playing with Peyton's things. "Not much really. He was just curious about the commotion over his return. I almost told him about you marrying him, but I stopped immediately."

"Oh…I see." She replied.

"He's a good person. Very friendly, charming and…well…everything that everyone says about him. You're very lucky." Haley joked.

Peyton laughed along but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She then looked at Nathan still roaming around in the fields.

"Well Princess Peyton." Haley joked as she finished playing with Peyton's things. "I'm going to eat now. Would you like to come?"

Peyton thought about it and decided she kind of lost her appetite. "No thank you. Maybe later."

"Ok then. I'll see you." Haley said as she left the room.

Peyton sat there just staring at Nathan until he left.

AN: Please keep reading and reviewing. It would really help if you guys would tell me what you think. 


	5. Clueless

Nathan was sleeping in his room when his father had to wake him up. He quickly opened the curtains and the sunlight directly shone on Nathan. This, of course, woke him up.

"Wake up son. We have lots to do." Sir Jacques said standing by Nathan's window.

Nathan rubbed the sleep off his eyes and slowly got up. He yawned and asked sleepily, "What's there to do?"

"The king has arranged for you and the princess to get acquainted." His father said smiling at him. He also knew the 'secret'. "I guess I have convinced you to hasten your pace." He joked.

Nathan just laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about father. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready."

Sir Jacques left the room laughing. Once he got out, Nathan bathed and dressed up.

ON THE OTHER HAND...

Peyton was just strolling along the area of the garden behind the kingdom. She brought her charcoal pencil? with her and lots of old paper. She saw a beautiful sight while walking on further. She sat down on the grass and started drawing these two twinsidentical-boys reading a book together with their pig harhar. They were seated underneath a big tree. Peyton smiled and started drawing. While she was drawing, a bird pooped on her white dress tsk tsk tsk. She mildly screamed and ran towards the lake. She tried to wash it off, but since she was so hesitant, all her paper including the drawing fell. Talk about luck.

"For heavens' sake.." She whispered to herself. She just watched it all sink. At least her dress was clean. She walked it off so her dress would dry up. She got her 'coat' like a looooong cape with a hood. :) and walked out the palace. It's been so long since she went to the village.

She bought some jewels and fruits as well. She was eating an apple while she was exploring the market. She kept her hood up so no one would notice her. Peyton continued to walk and walk. Suddenly, a kid from behind took her purse of new bought jewels.

She was not the type of girl who'd let that get away. She screamed and said, "MY JEWELS!" She ran after the thief. The others tried to help but this kid was tricky. He ran past another man and just as he did, the princess followed immediately saying, "You just wait you rascal! Give me back my jewels!"

Hearing this, the man ran after Peyton and the kid. He took a short cut because he knew where the kid could be headed. Then the kid bumped into him again and this time he caught the kid. Peyton saw this and took her purse afterwards. "Where are your manners child? Do you want me to surrender you to the King and have you imprisoned?" She asked.

The kid saw that this was the princess and immediately shook his head. "No madame. Please don't take me to the king. I promise I'll be good." Then he ran away.

Peyton looked at the boy running, then at her purse, then started to laugh. The guy was sort of confused, but at the same time, he was enchanted by the princess' grace and concern for that kid as well. He found her face so ethereal and the way she laughed kept him looking and listening. Peyton suddenly noticed that someone was still in front herself. She stopped laughing and smiled at the man. "Thank you very much." She took a good look at this guy.

He looked pretty rough with his working clothes and somewhat sweaty exterior. Perhaps because of all that chasing. Still, he didn't look as dirty as the typical male villager of Armedes. She didn't know it but she was staring already. So, she stopped and gave him the jewels. "Here. Take this as a reward."

Still speechless, this man was silent. Then he snapped out of it and said, "But miss, you chased the thief endlessly only to give the jewels as a reward?"

She smiled at the person's modesty. "I have enough jewels. I just haven't been to the village for so long, so I bought these things. It's ok for me to keep it but what would make me feel better would be...If that kid could realize that he has to straighten up his act." She said.

Amazed at this lady's wisdom, he took it and said, "Thank you very much. I'm Lucas by the way." He offered a handshake.

Peyton giggled a little and shook his hand. "I'm Peyton Raleigh." Lucas just smiled at her. She smiled to but she was wondering why this man wasn't bowing down to her. But then she noticed they were still shaking hands so she pulled away shyly.

"Forgive me." Lucas said.

"It's alright." Peyton said as she decided it was pretty cool to be treated as a normal citizen. Still, she was curious but she remembered she had to leave. "Well I really have to go. It was nice to meet you. I will definately remember you. My hero?" She joked as she left.

Lucas was left completely speechless and I might say, lovestruck.

AN: hahaha. THere. still havent decided which will be the pairs in the end. I'll just let it be. hahaha


	6. Once Again

Chapter 5:

Nathan was still in his room. He couldn't calm down because he was so nervous. He and the princess hadn't seen each other since the day he arrived. He kept practicing in the mirror.

"Your majesty. How have you been?" He said with motions. Then he shook his head.

"Princess Peyton...Princess...I'm honored to meet you once again." He felt disgusted with what he said. "What's right?" He asked himself.

"Ehem." He warmed up again. "Your highness...Peyton...Princess...Princess Peyton...Your majesty." He couldn't even figure out how to start.

"Darn it!" He said throwing a pillow to the floor. Then he started calmly again. He looked at the mirror and it just came out, "Peyton...I missed you."

He didn't wanna say that to Peyton but he realized at that time that he really missed Peyton. He lied down on the bed thinking of what he should do. Not knowing it, he was falling asleep.

At this time, Peyton was running towards the palace. She got there and went immediately to her room to clean herself up.

Meanwhile, Nathan's father came in again. "Nathan? Wake up. You're going to be late." Nathan woke up and was a bit surprised that he fell asleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even notice I fell asleep. I'll be right there. I promise."

"Ok. Just make sure. You have to make a good impression." Then his father left and Nathan stretched. Again, he fixed himself.

He left his room at once and so did Peyton. They didn't really know that their rooms were just across each other. So imagine their surprise when they saw each other come out at exactly the same time.

Peyton's eyes widened in surprise. Nathan's jaw dropped in awe of Peyton. It's always like seeing her for the first time. Then they both snapped out of it and smiled at each other. "I thought I was late." Peyton said.

"You are." Nathan joked. "Tsk tsk tsk. Shame on you princess."

Peyton laughed and said, "Well. The princess is never late. Others are merely early. You are the one who's late." They laughed together and Nathan held Peyton's hand.

"Do you wanna go down together?"

Peyton couldn't help but blush as she nodded her head and they both went down where everyone was waiting.

King Peter saw the two of them walk closer as they held hands. He was already smiling. The queen couldn't help but feel so giddy as well. Beside her stood Haley. She smiled at Peyton and gave her a wink. Peyton felt a bit shy walking hand in hand with Nathan.

They bowed down in front of the king and queen. Nathan was a bit shocked to see Haley there. Haley waved and Nathan smiled, then brought his attention back to the king.

"Sir Nathan, I hope it's ok that I had you meet with my daughter today. I just think you two should become closer." King Peter started.

"But I see that you two have come down together already. I guess we can leave the two of you to bond." The queen said smiling at them. "Peyton darling, could you give him a tour of the palace and if you wish to go out, bring the palace guards with you."

Peyton smiled at Nathan first and vice versa then told her parents, "I'll do as you both wish. How long should we spend time together?"

The king laughed at Peyton's question. "Princess this isn't a duty. It's merely...a favor. So everything's up to you. Just make him feel comfortable here in Armedes. He's been away for 13 years."

Peyton smiled in embarrassment and so did Nathan. "Yes father. We're leaving now."

MEANWHILE MEANWHILE . . .

Lucas walked home looking like someone gave him the world to rule. "Lucas, my boy! Come over here and help me carry all this wood." His father called.

Lucas was put out if his trance and helped his father. Once they went inside, they prepared the food and had lunch. "Son. I saw you a while ago when you came home."

"Yes? And?" Lucas asked.

"Well, you had this look on your face." He imitated his son afterwards causing the mother to laugh. Lucas was a bit defensive.

"What are you talking about? That's too much." He said.

"I know what I saw son." They laughed and ate. Then the father asked his son with a sly smile. "Is it a girl?"

Lucas was caught off guard, but it was obvious that it was a girl.

"Ohhhh." And the mother turned her 'ohhhh' into a laugh. "Our son's growing up. Who's the lucky girl?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say it was a girl." Lucas said, unable to keep the smile of his face.

"Do you see your smile boy? The last time I smiled like that was the first time your mother kissed me on the cheek." His father said. " Come on. It's just the three of us."

Lucas chewed his food and looked at them hesitantly. Then he laughed. "Ok fine. It's a girl. I only know her name. I don't know where she lives or what she does. She had to leave immediately. But she was very beautiful. Like a goddess. I hope to see her again but I don't even know anything about her."

His parents looked at each other with a reminiscent smile. "So what's her name?" The mother asked.

"Peyton Raleigh. She had blonde curls, and she was in white. I tell you. She's like an angel!" Lucas said smiling, but he noticed his parents were a bit confused and worried. "Wh-What's wrong? Do you know her?"

The father explained. "Son, Peyton Raleigh is the princess. The only princess of Armedes. She's the only child of King Peter and she is about to get married to...Well. Nothing's sure yet but everyone's saying that Nathan Donne will be the husband of Peyton. Are you sure that was Peyton?"

"He did describe her accordingly." The mother told the father. "How did she wear her hair?"

"Up." Lucas answered.

"Then I guess that is the princess."

"Really?" Lucas couldn't believe it. "Darn it. I didn't even bow down or give any sign of respect. Unless you'd count a handshake."

"You shook the princess' hand?" The father asked excitedly.

Lucas smiled and answered, "Yes father. Her palms were so soft and smooth like silk...Oh well." He sighed. "With this face, I will definitely marry a beautiful maiden." He joked as they all laughed. The mother asked more about their encounter so Lucas told them the whole story, being open about how he felt too. Still, he felt a bit disappointed deep inside.

AN: There's the Pathan… Hahaha. Patience. Hahaha. But thanks so much for the great reviews!!!!!!! They just keep me motivated! Yeah! Keep R&R-ing. :D thanks!


	7. Bringing it Back

Chapter 6:

"So… I heard you've already seen some parts of the palace." Peyton started. The silence between them was pretty awkward since they were walking beside each other.

"Yeah. Just a little. It was pretty early then so no one was actually in any of the rooms."

"So you usually wake up really early?"

"Not today." He laughed as Peyton tried to laugh along.

"I'm sorry if I'm rude. I just…" She hesitated to continue, "I don't get it." Then she smiled innocently which made Nathan giddier."

"It's OK. I don't even know why I laughed… I do that sometimes, and then people look at me like I'm a retard." He said.

Peyton laughed and said, "Well… Now that I see, you're kind of a retard." She walked along as Nathan paused. Peyton noticed she was walking alone so she looked back at Nathan who looked a bit frozen. Peyton laughed so loud as she said, "Hey. That was a joke. Would I call someone like you a retard?" She walked towards him and took his hand although it felt awkward. "Come on now. Don't worry. I do it too."

Nathan stared at Peyton not uttering a word. Peyton suddenly felt worried. She moved closer to him and held his other hand. "I am sorry. Oh god, please don't get mad. I was only joking. Are you angry?" She asked with so much worry.

After a few seconds, Nathan burst into laughter. "Fooled you!" He said.

Peyton was so shocked. "That's not fair! You had me so worried." She even hit Nathan in the stomach as a joke and they laughed it off. "Come on now. You're wasting time with these jokes. You haven't changed a bit Nathan Donne." She said walking forward.

Nathan picked up his pace to catch up with Peyton. "You still remember my old gags?"

Peyton smiled and said, "How could I forget the time you replaced all my charcoal pencils with that wood you carved and painted in black. No wonder you got shipped of to training so soon. You're so crafty." She joked.

"Hey. You having those charcoal pencils should say something." Nathan said as he stopped in front of Peyton and faced her.

"What does that say?" Peyton asked as she folded her arms.

"It says Miss Peyton Raleigh," He said as he put his hand on her shoulders and gently faced her towards the door to his right. "That you are crafty yourself. Isn't this room your favorite?"

Peyton saw that Nathan faced her to the Art Room. She smiled warmly at the room then back at Nathan who stood behind her. "I can't believe you'd remember." Nathan's heart flipped at Peyton's smile. Unfortunately, Peyton felt the tension and walked inside the room to create some distance.

Nathan entered too and sat down at one of the painting seats. "Do you remember the time when you were sitting here and I was over there?" He pointed towards another seat in the center. "And I was posing so you could draw my face?"

Peyton couldn't help but smile because that was 13 years ago and he still remembered. "Yeah. I wasn't so good at drawing before, but it did look like you right?"

"Of course." Nathan said laughing. He paused and thought if he should continue. "Well…" He thought about it and said it anyway. "That drawing's still with me." He said nervously. He even looked down after saying it.

Peyton was surprised that he did. She turned around to be able to smile big and said, "You look embarrassed. Was it that bad?"

"No." Nathan immediately answered. "I just…thought you'd find it sort of lame."

"Actually," Peyton said walking towards Nathan and sitting beside him. "I find it really sweet."

Nathan smiled at her and so did she. They had a moment there but they heard two people fighting, so they went to see who they were. "Who is that?" Nathan said.

"I have a strong feeling." Peyton said laughing at the possibility. "Come with me." Peyton said grabbing Nathan's hand. They walked briskly towards the balcony at the end of the hallway outside the room. They looked down.

"Is that?" Nathan found the faces familiar then started to laugh with Peyton. "The twins are still fighting over that cat?" These fraternal twins were as old as Nathan and Peyton and they've been known to fight over who gets to play with their cat 'Milky'. They always said that they had this schedule but it seems to mess up every time. One time they fought in the mud just to determine who'd keep Milky. That time they were having a tug of war.

"Yeah." Peyton said laughing. "Some things here never change." Then Peyton remembered something and her eyes widened. She gasped and Nathan suddenly looked at Peyton.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered something. Follow me." Then they both ran across the halls, downstairs, outside then into the house of Carl. Carl was this old fellow who always took Nathan and Peyton to mini adventures.

Nathan saw the house and remembered. "Oh…That's right! Carl!" Then they knocked on the door feeling so excited.

Carl opened the door and felt so happy to see both of them. "Oh! Oh! This is marvelous! My two favorite people in the world. Why…You two have grown so much you look like a couple."

Peyton and Nathan's expressions were so funny when they looked at each other. Then they awkwardly laughed it off.

"Come in, please. I have hot cocoa here." Carl said.

"Thanks Carl. It's good to see you." Nathan said as they entered. They spent about an hour sharing stories and hot cocoa there. Then the two had to leave to see more of the palace.

There were tons of awkward silences between the two every time they'd stay too close to each other or say something 'too sweet'. Also, they shared so many laughs as they explored palace.

AN: Sorry if it's short. I can only think of so many Pathan situations. Hahaha. More to come so please keep reviewing! Read the next chapter cause it's Leyton. Shocks! I can't decide…  Well I think I can, but sorry to others if it won't please you.


	8. Normal

Chapter 7:

Nathan and Peyton were walking towards the gate of the palace. "Excuse me. My father told me that you two should come with us in case we would head for the village. So, can we go now?" Peyton asked the two palace guards. The guards nodded and off they went.

"When was the last time you were able to go out into the village? I can't even remember if you won't count the parade." Nathan said.

Peyton giggled because of what happened earlier. "This morning…That's why I was late."

"So…You snuck out?" Nathan joked. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. What kind of princess are you?"

Peyton hit Nathan's arm as they both laughed. "An adventurous one." She said smiling. "At least now, I know my way around here."

They bought things and shared more stories. Peyton even shared the robbery incident that had just happened. People were all talking about them and smiling at their sweetness. Nathan, of course, had no idea but he didn't really notice the people's reactions towards them. He just enjoyed his time with Peyton.

ON THE OTHER HAND

Lucas was talking a walk in their small farm when his dad told him to buy something from the market for their dinner. So, he took the money and left. He arrived at the market and noticed some people fussing over something. Lucas wasn't really the type of person to follow trends and fusses. He just went on with his business.

As he was buying vegetables, he noticed the crowd around him was getting bigger and it was becoming noisier. Before he knew it, Nathan was standing beside him looking to buy some fruits. He looked at Nathan and stepped aside to show manners.

"It's OK. It's not like I'm royalty or anything, and besides, you were here first." Nathan said to Lucas.

"Well I'm almost done, but thank you." Lucas replied. He picked up his vegetables and once he turned to leave, he saw Peyton and all at once, he felt mesmerized, embarrassed and happy. So, he bowed down at once and said, "Your highness, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know. I really didn't. It's a very long story."

Peyton smiled because the sight was so cute and funny. "I figured. It's all right…Lucas? Right?"

Lucas looked back at her and smiled. "Yes. You know your majesty I—"

He was cut off when Nathan finished buying and noticed the two of them, "Excuse me. You know him?" He asked Peyton.

Peyton put her hand on Lucas' shoulder and told Nathan, "This is the guy who caught that thief I told you about."

"Oh…I see. Well, I'm Nathan Donne and you are?"

"Lucas. Lucas Oliverus. It's an honor to meet you sir." Lucas replied as they shook hands.

"Oliverus? I've never heard of that name before." Peyton said to Lucas. It's an obligation for her to know most of the surnames around so people will see her well. "Are you from around here?" 

Lucas has always been told by his parents to never tell anyone about his condition because that would make him very vulnerable. So, he said, "Well, our house is very far from here. Far from civilization, but it is a beautiful place. It really is."

Peyton nodded and smiled to think that there was such place. A place she didn't know about where there lived people she also didn't know about, so she had an idea. "Sir Lucas Oliverus, I would really like to meet your family and see this place if it be alright with you."

Lucas was caught off guard and thought about it. "Well…I have to ask my parents because it might not be so prepared for the princess and Sir Nathan."

Peyton laughed on her own and said, "Please Lucas. You made me experience how it was to become normal and for some reason, it felt exhilarating. So I'm sure it would be just fine with me if I came to your house casually."

"Well…" He said, thinking hard. "Ok. Follow me please."

The whole time, Nathan was watching them feeling a bit bored and jealous.

They arrived at the place and it took Peyton's breath away. "This is…This is like paradise!" She said smiling.

Nathan thought it was OK so he told Peyton, "Peyton, I'm gonna sit down first OK? Just take the palace guards with you if you'd like to see this place more."

"Don't you want to come see it?"

"I'm going to rest first. Go on." He said as he sat down.

"Well. I guess it's you and me now." Peyton told Lucas. Lucas wasn't stupid and he knew this meant nothing but still, to be told those words, he had to feel so jumpy inside.

"I guess it is." He said being so cool on the outside. "Shall we Princess Peyton?" He offered to take Peyton's hand as he laughed. Peyton laughed at his sense of humor mixed with coolness.

"We shall." Peyton said folding their arms together and laughing. They let go at once because it was inappropriate. Nathan saw this and felt insecure, but he just brushed it off. He wanted Peyton to have a good time.

Lucas introduced Peyton to the family (big fuss and excitement. Blah3x), then they went outside to see the farm, the lake, and the grassiest part of the place and maybe even the forest.

"Your family's really sweet. They raised you well too." Peyton said as the walked towards the lake.

Lucas didn't really know how to react since he has only been raised for at least 5 months, but he had to disguise, "Yes they are. How about your family?"

"Well, people find this hard to believe, but my parents are just as great as your parents." She boasted.

"And they still have time to be king AND queen of Armedes." Lucas followed through with it.

"Yes." Peyton said even more boastfully, but she was joking so they laughed at the end. "Can we sit here and?" Peyton asked Lucas as they reached the lake.

"I always sit here, so I guess it's ok." He joked. "You can even dip your feet into the water. It's very clean."

"Really?" Peyton said excitedly. "Ok then. Here I go." She said as she dipped her feet. "It's cold…But it's nice." She said smiling at Lucas. "You do it too."

Lucas was charmed by Peyton. He did it too, and it was silent between them.

"Have you ever been to the palace?" Peyton asked.

"Never. I don't have any reason to…But I'd like to see it." He said.

"Well you're very lucky now that I'm your friend. You can come to the palace anytime! I'll clear it out with my father."

Lucas laughed because he thought Peyton was joking.

"Hey. I'm serious. The palace needs more life, and you…You're like this free spirit out here."

Lucas was flattered to hear such thing. "Maybe I will visit after all."

"Under three conditions." Peyton said.

"What may that be your highness?" Lucas asked nicely.

Peyton stood up and walked barefoot. Lucas was shocked to see the princess walk barefoot so he laughed slightly. "Number one." She said as they walked towards the big grassy field. "You are to allow me to come here anytime I want…Of course, if you're here. I don't want to burden your parents."

"Well. Ok princess." Lucas said smiling at her.

"Second, you are to call me Peyton. Just Peyton." She said as she lied down in the grass.

Lucas was amazed by everything Peyton was doing. She seemed so carefree and beautiful. "Is that OK with the guards and…everyone else?"

"Of course. Right?" He asked the two guards who were still following them. "Why don't you sit down here?"

So Lucas sat down beside Peyton. "Ok then…Peyton." He said hesitantly.

"Lastly, when we're not in the palace…" Peyton sat down from lying down and faced Lucas. "You are to treat me like any normal villager of the palace."

Lucas wasn't so sure about that condition because it had a lot of risks. "Are you sure about that?"

Peyton smiled at him and explained something. "I've always been different the second I was born. If I had been normal all my life, I'd want to know how it feels to be special. So since I've been so special all my life, I'd like to be normal outside the special palace. You…You do that so well. When we met earlier, that kid was so scared the second he recognized my face. You on the other hand, you're just so…cool about it. It's like. I can feel satisfied if someone like you…or better yet, You yourself would treat me like I belonged."

They smiled at each other. Lucas was overwhelmed at all the happenings in just one day. It's like living the impossible dream for him. "Ok then Peyton. You got it."

Peyton smiled at him and for some reason, the way Lucas smiled at him that last time, caused a little flip in her heart. So she broke the stare between them. She looked at the guards who were smiling at them. Then she laughed. "You know, it's getting late. Poor Nathan. I have to go ok? Bye Lucas." She said, touching Lucas' hand. Then, she, the guards and Nathan left the place. As they went home, Nathan was pretty quiet, and Peyton was thinking of something else. Point is, Nathan didn't do anything to give a lasting impression.

Once they were gone, Lucas lied down with the biggest smile on his face. Then he yelled to the heavens, "THANK YOU!!!"

Peyton, on the other hand, while sitting in the balcony, couldn't stop smiling. The only vision in her head was Lucas, smiling at her when they sat down at the field.

AN: Deeaaaang! Hope this is ok with you. After all, Lucas was the last person who was sweet and nice to her. Haha. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!


	9. About a Man

Chapter 8:

Lucas was walking like a drunken man towards his house. He had this smile on his face that would just make you laugh. He came in and saw his parents smiling at him while they were sitting by the fire. He looked at them with a 'What is it' face. After a few seconds, he couldn't help it anymore, so he started to laugh and so did his parents.

"My child, your luck is unbelievable." The mother said.

"You've made history Lucas." The father said. "It is a first for this place to be entered by royalty. It is also a first for us to see the princess bond with our son. Well, there are many firsts." He said.

Lucas laughed and said, "Peyton is some girl. Did you know that she allowed me to visit the palace anytime? And that we're friends now? And that I should call her Peyton and treat her like any normal person when we're not in the palace?" He said these things one by one, and as he continued, his smile got bigger and bigger.

His parents were touched by the princess' effect on Lucas. "Like I said, your luck is unbelievable." The mother said again.

"Well, this is too much excitement for me, so I'm going to rest now. Thanks mother and father." Lucas said as he went to his room and slept.

NEXT DAY

Peyton woke up and fixed herself. She knocked on Nathan's door because she had some questions. Nathan was already awake, and was reading a book. He opened his door and both were shocked to see each other because Nathan wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh dear!" Peyton said as she covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry." She said trying to contain her smile and laughter.

Nathan was sort of panicking. Then he got his robe and he wore it. "You can open your eyes now. Sorry too. I thought it was my father."

Peyton took her hands off her eyes and smiled at Nathan. "It's ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of either." She giggled as she entered the room.

Nathan watched her enter and he couldn't help but blush. "What brings you here princess?"

"Well…" Peyton sat down on Nathan's chair and felt hesitant to ask.

Nathan was serious now as well. So he sat down on his bed, close to Peyton. "What is it?"

"Ok…I'm just really curious so don't be mad…Yesterday, did you have fun?"

"Of course I did Peyton."

"How come…when we were going back to the palace, you were…I don't know…Quiet. And not just that. When we went to Lucas' house, you just backed out and sat there…I mean, does that have anything to do with why you were so quiet?" She couldn't make eye contact because she was pretty shy.

Nathan couldn't make eye contact too. He bit his lip and started to answer. "Maybe…I don't know. Maybe I was a bit disappointed when you decided to include another guy. Call me jealous, but didn't the king said that it was OUR time to catch up on things? And other than that, he was someone you just met yet you look like you're the best of friends, so tell me…Was I wrong to be silent on our trip home? Because if I was, I will gladly apologize." Nathan said as he held Peyton's hand.

Peyton thought about it and figured that maybe she was too comfortable with Lucas. So, she nodded her head and looked back at Nathan. "I guess you were right to be silent instead of saying all this in front of others." She looked down at her hands, being held by Nathan and smiled slyly. She looked back at Nathan and with a spark of insult and hope asked, "Are you jealous?"

Nathan was pretty stunned by the question and immediately pulled his hand away and tried to laugh. He couldn't see it but Peyton was pretty frustrated and hurt by his 'reply'.

Peyton's smile had been washed away so she continued. "I was joking." Though she lied, she had to break the awkward and embarrassing silence. She just continued. "Although you have to understand…Everyday I'm in this palace where no one calls me by my name and my name only. Also, in the palace, I can't have the freedom I want. I only have two good friends…You and Haley. Outside, there's no one I could call friend. I'm only assuming that the reason I was that close to Lucas at such an early 'stage' would be because he's the first person to treat me like an ORDINARY friend. Imagine…he didn't even know I was a princess and he was that nice to me." Peyton said these same things again. Only this time, he was explaining to Nathan.

Nathan, on the other hand, was silenced and you could say that he was hurt too, but didn't want to show it.

Peyton was hoping he'd be a bit jealous by now. She needed something from Nathan too because she felt that their friendship was starting to feel like something more…At least for her it was. She needed to know about Nathan's view.

Not long after that speech by Peyton, Nathan replied. "Oh…I see." He said as he smiled at Peyton, though it was really jealousy inside. "I'm sorry for being too judgmental. I completely understand."

Peyton smiled at him too but really, she felt frustrated and rejected in a way. She bit her lip and realized, she was getting all teary, so she stood up quickly and once she reached the door, she turned around and said, "I'm gonna go eat breakfast. Thanks." She left immediately and went to her room. She got her handkerchief and wiped the tears that had already fallen on her face when she left Nathan's room. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked fine. Then, she went downstairs to have breakfast with her mother and father.

Once Peyton left, Nathan fell on his bed, covered his face with a pillow and gave out a big roar-like sound. Then he said to himself. "You are so stupid."

Peyton was silent and ate very slowly. The king and queen looked at each other feeling very worried. Then the mom spoke up. "Peyton, dear are you alright?"

Peyton smiled and said, "I'm fine. I'm just really tired from yesterday."

"Speaking of yesterday, how was it?" King Peter asked.

"It was really fun. Did I mention Lucas already?" Peyton said nervously.

Peter almost choked upon hearing a new name. "Lucas?"

"Oh...Well…It's like this…" Peyton went on with how he saved her and everything that went down in the market and in their place. "So anyway…I gave him permission to enter the palace anytime as long as I wasn't busy. Is that OK?" She asked so worried.

King Peter's expression was not good news. He looked like he was about to be sorry for saying no. Daphne wife/queen looked at him sort of begging to allow it. So, Peter looked down on his food and then smiled at Peyton. "This Lucas Oliverus isn't dangerous?" He joked.

Peyton laughed in relief and said, "He's a good person. Actually…." She stopped because the father might not want to hear it.

"What is it dear?" Queen Daphne said.

"He's like a normal citizen-version of Nathan." She said, not looking at anyone.

The king laughed and Peyton and Daphne were confused. "What's wrong dear?" Daphne said.

"I'm sorry." He said when he looked at the confused ladies. "Like Nathan? That seems quite impossible. If such person existed, I would've known about him. Wait…He's like Nathan you say. Have you seen him in battle?" He asked laughing.

Peyton was a bit offended as she shook her head. Daphne felt sorry for Peyton so he elbowed her husband who was still laughing. Peter noticed he was being completely rude, so he stopped and apologized sincerely.

"It's ok father. I know how much you favor Nathan above any other person." She said as she stood up. She was about to leave when she turned around, "Just so you know, I wasn't planning on marrying Lucas. And did I mention that he looked as built as Nathan…He had complete battle gears at home, and they all looked used. AND…he's still alive. That should tell you something about his battling skills." She said sarcastically as she stormed off. She passed by Nathan who stood there and listened.

AN: Good news! I've made this a LEYTON fic with Naley undertones. But since it's a love triangle, Pathan will appear as often or 2nd to Leyton. 


	10. Friend Friend

Chapter 9:

Everyone at the dining area was silenced by what Peyton had just said. Haley was coming down and he noticed the frozen Nathan and quiet family. She slowly walked towards the table, thinking in her head if this was real. She bowed down before the king and queen, and greeted them.

"Excuse me…I'm really sorry for breaking the silence but…Why is everyone silent anyway?" Haley asked as she was sitting down.

Snapping out of their present state, the queen tried to answer, but first, she called Nathan. "Nathan…Aren't you coming to the table?"

Nathan also snapped out of it and nodded. He greeted Peter and Daphne, then he sat down.

"Haley, I'm sorry. What was your question? Why were we silent?" Haley nodded so Daphne continued. "My husband here," then she looked at him who felt guilty. "I guess…He might have triggered something in Peyton that caused her to say…things."

"May I ask what it was about?" Haley carefully replied.

"I'm sorry my niece, but it's between Daphne, Nathan and I. Right Nathan?" Peter said as he looked at Nathan.

"Yes your majesty. Sorry Haley." Nathan replied to both Peter and Haley.

"Oh…Ok." Haley felt curious but she respected the fact that it was a secret. She just started eating and kept quiet.

Nathan started to eat as well, but after a few bites, he lost his appetite. He put his silverware down, saying, "I'm sorry. I'm not very hungry. Excuse me your majesty." Then he left the table and went to the cabin in the field, where Haley took him before.

Haley watched as Nathan left. She wanted to follow him, so she finished her food immediately, excused herself and left. She looked for Nathan, and once she found him, she sat down beside him. "You know…You're the only man I know who doesn't eat much in the morning…But then again, I'm guessing that you lost your appetite because of the incident I didn't get to know about."

Nathan didn't make eye contact, smile, laugh or even just change anything about his present state.

Haley noticed this, so she stopped talking…But then, she just felt the urge to speak. "You know if you tell me what happened, I might be able to help you…Peyton and I are really close…practically twin sisters…I can tell you what to do that would help both of you."

Nathan gave Haley a bad look. "You talk too much, you know that?"

Haley was a bit offended but it was true, so she just nodded her head and apologized. "I'm sorry."

Nathan saw the look on Haley's face and couldn't help but feel like a bad person. So, he hesitantly put his hand on Haley's shoulder and patted it about two times saying, "Don't be…You're just…trying to help…I'm just…in a pretty bad position right now."

Haley brushed off the feeling at once. What feeling? A leap in her heart when Nathan put his hand on her shoulder, and went on with the conversation. "I know…I wish I could help though."

"Haley…" Nathan said as he faced her. "If I tell you what's happening, will you promise to keep it a secret? And pretend that you know nothing?"

Haley was shocked in a happy way, but she didn't smile so that Nathan would feel that she is serious. "Absolutely."

Nathan told her everything that happened yesterday, that morning, and during breakfast.

The first thing Haley asked was, "Were you jealous?"

Again, Nathan found it hard to answer that question, so…he lied again. "No…Why should I be?"

"You're lying Nathan…And not to make you feel worse, but Peyton knows that you lied."

"Did Peyton tell you what happened?" Nathan was really worried now.

"No, but…Peyton…It's hard to read her, but she sees right through people. She's better at it than me. Heck, I can't even read her. Anyway, what I'm saying is that, if I can read you now, then she definitely read you earlier."

Nathan's shoulders just dropped and he had such a stressed look on his face. "That's why she just left. I mean…It's like she left her servant or guard."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. If you don't become more honest, this Lucas guy might actually sweep her off her feet earlier than you." She joked.

Nathan reflected on it, and he asked Haley. "Honesty? You really think so?"

"Well…Not just honesty. I'm saying…You have to show her that you really care about her. Don't be afraid to be more open because Peyton's a really good person."

"She really is." Nathan said with a smile. It was like a reflex action.

Haley, on the other hand, was wrestling with the feeling that she wasn't doing the right thing. But typical selfless Haley didn't mind that feeling. However, she couldn't smile as big as she normally would. She even had this sadness in her eyes. "She's also really lucky to have someone like you, care so much about her."

After this conversation, Nathan could feel all the confidence in the world to give it another shot. He was so happy he hugged Haley as he said, "Thank you. Thank you so much Haley."

Haley was in shock, but she was also very giddy inside. Now, she could really smile big. The moment was so surreal for her that as they hugged tight, her eyes were closed. Of course, all perfect moments end. She noticed how she was reacting, and she thought to herself _'What are you doing Haley? Stop smiling.'_. So she broke the hug and made up an excuse as she coughed. "Too tight Nathan. Can't breathe." She joked and they laughed so hard. Still, Haley felt mixed thankfulness and regret inside of her.

"Well…I better go. I have many things to do. Bye Haley." Nathan stood up and walked away. As he was walking, he turned around and gave Haley a goodbye wave and smile.

Haley waved and smiled back, feeling her heart melt a little inside of her. Once the coast was clear, she stood up and found her place in the field. She just lied down and hugged herself. She was reliving the hug, the hand on the shoulder, and every moment with Nathan.

Little did Haley nor Nathan know that Peyton was in her balcony. Everything starting from the hug up to now, Peyton saw. Too bad she can't hear anything…But she could read people well couldn't she?

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! So good to read reviews. Joise, they're strangers…  And are you psychic? Haha. Cause this chapter was where Haley appeared again. Haha. Keep R&Ring…They extremely help! Hihi. I'll keep updating don't worry.


	11. I saw you he saw us

Chapter 10:

The day was just starting and everything had been too much for Peyton. A tear fell from her eye when Haley left the fields. Even from the beginning, she had sensed something was going to form between Nathan and Haley.

Peyton composed herself and looked in her mirror. First, wipe the tears. Second, close your eyes. Third, open them. Last, smile like nothing happened. Those are the steps to looking like everything's fine even when everything's NOT fine.

Just after those steps, she heard a knock on her door. She assumed it was Haley or Nathan, so she really fixed herself up to look happy and well. She opened the door, and the fake and small smile on her face turned into a big heartfelt one. "Lucas?"

Lucas smiled at her too and replied. "The palace guards escorted me, and this place…is HUGE." Then they laughed and he continued, "I'm just kidding. Good Morning Princess." He finally greeted with a bow.

Peyton laughed at this man's charm. "You never fail to put a smile on my face." Lucas blushed at this, but Peyton didn't notice because she asked the guards, "Do you still have to escort us while we look around in the palace?"

"The king permitted you to choose if you want us present or not." One of the guards replied.

Peyton nodded and thought about it. "In that case, you may leave us alone now." And so the guards left and Lucas felt pretty nervous. "Hey. No one's going to kill you if you're seen with me." Peyton joked when she sensed the nervousness.

Lucas laughed and nodded. "Sorry. It's just…I'm still taking in all this."

"All this?"

"This…The princess as my friend…Me in the palace…alone…with the princess…who's my friend." He was so nervous, he was stuttering.

"Well you better get used to it. I'm gonna need your company from now on." She joked. "Life inside this place is beginning to…I don't know…It's just changing and I could really use some laughs."

"That's why I'm here." Lucas boasted as a joke.

"Ok. Great!" Peyton joined him in the joking mode. "Let's go…But where to start." They were already walking down the halls of that floor. "Oh! I know…Do you want to see the weapon room?"

"It's ok with me." Lucas said.

So they went to that room and once they entered, Lucas was mesmerized by the advancement of Armedes' weapons. Plus, they were really clean and sharp. Peyton noticed Lucas' expertise in weapons showing. "Lucas?"

As he was touching these weapons, he turned to Peyton when she called his name. "Yes?"

"I saw some battling gears in your house…Were those yours?"

Lucas was suddenly taken back because he was a warrior, but as his family told him, not for Armedes. "Yes." He shifted his attention to the weapons so Peyton wouldn't see the expression on his face – nervous.

"So you're a warrior for this land?"

Not knowing what to say, he had to lie. "Yes."

"You must be very skilled because only a few men returned from the 3 years of fighting." Peyton said as she stood beside Lucas, also looking at the weapon Lucas was examining. She smiled at him.

Lucas felt bad for lying, so he just nodded his head and when he saw Peyton smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Why don't you choose a weapon and let's see how you handle it." Peyton suggested.

Lucas laughed at Peyton's spontaneity. "I might break it…Or your father might not allow it."

"I'll take care of it…Please…I've never seen a man working with his weapons." She begged with a puppy pout face.

Lucas, of course, couldn't resist. "Ok…But I'm not good." Lucas had lost his memory, but all the skills he learned were somehow present. He felt a bit weird that he agreed, and knew exactly what to do. Anyway, he took the bow and arrow, and the sword. "Choose…Because I like them both, I can't choose."

"Hmm…" Peyton examined the two weapons. "How about both?"

Lucas thought about it. "Why not. So, I'm just going to work these weapons here?"

"Well of course not. We're going to the field at the back of the palace. It's really massive!" Peyton said so they went to the field.

"Sword first…" Lucas said, as he pretended to warm up. "Stand back."

Peyton stood back and was very excited. Lucas began striking and doing all these tricks with the sword. Tricks that are rarely learned by many people. Peyton's jaw dropped and eyes widened in surprise and giddiness. He looked darn hot working that sword.

Lucas could feel this rush of adrenaline inside, as he was doing all these movements with the sword. It's been 5 months since he's actually held a weapon. Once he finished, he heard Peyton clapping.

"Whoooo! Go Lucas!" Peyton cheered, and walked to him. "Wow. That was…Really amazing. Ok…Now, the bow & arrow. Quick." She joked.

Lucas felt flattered, giddy, happy, but he was also tired. "Let me…catch my breath…first." Lucas said with deep breaths in between. "Maybe…we should work on the arrow some other day." He joked.

"Oh come on. I'll hug your sweaty old body if you can shoot that apple over there." She pointed the highest apple on the tree.

Lucas suddenly felt a leap in his heart. A hug was definitely worth the effort. "Really now?" He asked with one eyebrow raising. Of course, he was joking.

"What is that look?" She laughed. "Just for that creepy look, you have to shoot it from…" She walked away – far away from the tree. "Here."

Lucas looked at the distance and thought about it. "Ok, but are you sure I'm gonna get my hug? My FRIENDLY hug?" He had to say it so Peyton wouldn't feel awkward towards him.

Peyton couldn't help but smile because Lucas was such a gentleman, but there was also the slightest feeling of disappointment, that was NOT hard to brush away. "Absolutely." She answered. "Now come here and start…shooting or aiming or…Something." She was king of clueless about things like this.

Lucas took Peyton's spot and Peyton stood beside him. As he started to aim, Peyton stared at Lucas. His eyes were squinted, but enough to still see his blue eyes. His lips were slightly open. Overall, his face was very calm. Peyton smiled as if she saw an angel. The thing is she didn't know she was doing it. Her heart was jumping at this sight. It felt so unreal that she didn't want the feeling to stop. Lucas shot the apple, and hearing it, Peyton snapped out of the daze she was in. "Well…" Lucas said shyly. "There…I shot it."

Peyton smiled at him because he looked so shy and cute. She didn't utter a word. She just stared at him.

"If you don't want to hug me, it's ok. I did say I will work these --" He got cut off when Peyton hugged him softly.

Peyton couldn't figure out how she was feeling. She just hugged him.

Lucas' heart was melting by the second. She hugged her back even if he thought it was inappropriate.

Peyton felt Lucas hug him back. She felt the need to pull back from the hug, but instead, she smiled, like it was a reflex action.

It was Lucas who pulled back when he really realized it was kind of inappropriate. "I'm sorry. That was really…Rude of me."

Peyton gave him a confused look. Then she smiled. "You worry too much. If I had cut the hug, it would've been rude of you, but it's fine with me. Like you said, it was a friendly hug." She sort of felt bad saying those words because it definitely wasn't a friendly hug.

"Yeah…It was." Lucas said, also feeling the way Peyton was. "I think I better go."

"Why?" Peyton didn't want him to go because they were having so much fun.

"I have to help my parents with all the work in the house. It was really fun. Thank you for having me." Lucas said as he bowed down to Peyton. "Goodbye Princess."

Peyton felt a smile on her lips form. "Thank you good sir for being here."

Lucas left and Peyton called the guards who stood nearby. "Please return these weapons. Thank you." Then she walked towards the door into the palace. She saw Carl standing by that door. "Carl!" She hugged him at once.

"You know I just heard from the maids…That you're going to marry Nathan." He said as they walked down the halls of the palace.

Peyton looked down and nodded. "But you're supposed to marry someone you love…and someone who can love you back."

"And so?"

"I just have this feeling that we can't…love each other." Peyton said.

"My child, friendship is the best base for love. You might not see the way he looks at you or the way you look at him, but I can sense that you two can love each other. However…" Carl stopped so did Peyton. He looked her straight in the eye. "If someone else gets in the way, it might be impossible."

Peyton looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"People in this palace talk a lot." He said as they started to walk again. "Like what happened in breakfast."

Peyton felt butterflies in her stomach already.

"Lucas Oliverus eh? The boy you were with…Is that Lucas?"

Peyton slowly nodded her head. "Yes that was him, but we're just friends…"

"You and Nathan are just friends…" Carl teased.

Peyton laughed, but she realized that Carl was right. "I'm thinking you don't like Lucas…I don't blame you. Nathan is pretty special and you don't know Lucas."

"Now what would make you say that? I think Lucas is great, and I know him." Carl said, and Peyton was a bit confused. "I was in the market and I dropped all my fruits and vegetables in a puddle of mud. Lucas…he offered to invite me for supper since all my ingredients were wasted. He's a good boy."

"He is…" Peyton said smiling.

"And I also think he's like Nathan. I wouldn't have known if not for what I'd seen today. He is gifted in battling!" Carl said still amazed by what Lucas had done.

"He is?"

"I've seen men train and fight. Lucas can do things that will take a lifetime to learn for common warriors. And not only that, he is a gentleman as well. You know…I wouldn't mind if you married him." Carl joked.

Peyton hit Carl lightly. "What are you saying?" Peyton laughed.

"Think about it. He would definitely be more humble than Nathan, and he'd know more about what the people want. Nathan is alright, but you know me. I like change." Carl said.

"You have the craziest ideas." Peyton said.

"I do, don't I?" Carl said. "Well, I have to go now."

"Aww…Bye Carl. I'll see you around." Peyton said as he hugged Carl.

Carl was walking away, then he turned to Peyton and said, "You know…I think you like my crazy idea." He said with a smile. He walked away with the thought of Peyton's expression – guilty and shocked.

AN: Wow. This was long. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH! Please Read and Review. 


	12. Two New Things

Chapter 11:

Nathan was looking all over the place for Peyton, and instead, he saw Carl. He was a bit surprised to see him there because he rarely entered the palace. He greeted Carl with a handshake. "Carl…I didn't expect to see you here."

Carl laughed like an old man because he is old. "I just missed the palace…You and Peyton coming to my house reminded me more of this old place."

"Speaking of Peyton, did you happen to see her?" Nathan asked.

"See her? Child, we talked for quite some time…That's actually why I was looking for you too…Unless of course you're busy."

Nathan was intrigued so he agreed. "It's ok. It can wait. Where should we talk?"

Carl pointed towards a bench in the room they were in. "Just there, so I can sit down. I am tired and old. I need to rest." Carl joked.

They headed over to the benches and sat down. "So what is it Carl?"

"I already told Peyton this, but I want to tell you too…Is the name Lucas Oliverus familiar?" Carl said with a secretive smile.

Way to start a conversation, Nathan thought. "Yeah. He's Peyton's 'hero'." The way he said hero was in a mocking way.

"I sense some jealousy there…But let's get to that later on…That Lucas was just here." Carl said waiting for a reply from Nathan.

Clearly, he was shocked, but he contained his emotions. "What? Today?"

"Yes, and he was with Peyton."

"Peyton did say he was her new friend. She explained it to me a while ago, so…I don't really have the right to be angry now." Nathan said looking pissed.

Carl smiled at Nathan's reaction. "You're her friend too…And believe it or not, I could see it in her eyes that she sees him exactly the way she sees you."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"Child, it only means you've got tough competition now. I'm not bringing you down, but I know this boy Lucas, and he's a very humble and good-hearted young man. Other than that, you have more things in common than you think you know. No wonder Peyton got so close to him in just two days." Carl was the type of man who likes to tell the truth straight out and see people's reactions.

Nathan tried to laugh it off. "You're just making me look like a fool here Carl." He joked.

Carl laughed along. "No I'm not…You should see him handle a sword and shoot an arrow…Very gifted…Like you…Well I have to go now. Think about what I just said if you know what you don't want to lose." Carl said as he walked away.

Nathan was left to ponder on his thoughts on that bench. He took a walk and saw Peyton in the art room. He was very hesitant to enter after everything that had happened on that day. But…he had competition now and he had to make his move. He entered the room silently and sat in one of the stools for the artists. Peyton saw him, and didn't react at all. She just went on with her drawing. Nathan felt more and more nervous. So he started, "Peyton I'm really sorry."

Peyton shot him a bad look for two seconds and finally spoke up. "Do you know what you're sorry for? Because I don't."

"Look Peyton. Haley told me you read people well. And that if she could tell that I was lying, so could you. Now you know when I lied…and for that I'm sorry." He said. He couldn't really say it out loud that he liked her.

"You're spending a lot of time with Haley. I don't blame you. She's pretty, warm, cheerful, full of stories, adventurous and all that…" She said while drawing still.

Nathan was confused at what Peyton was saying. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think she's great. She is my cousin and my best friend. Should it mean something else?"

"Ok…I don't really understand where this conversation is going, so I'm going to change the subject." Nathan said.

"I don't really care." Peyton said coldly.

Nathan was feeling really frustrated with himself and with Peyton at that time. "Peyton I said I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I know you did." Peyton said as she put down her pencil and made direct eye contact with Nathan. "But you can't even tell me directly what you're sorry for. I'm over here, feeling really confused at what you're thinking. You're so hard to figure out! You're like this wall that I can't get through to!" She said in such a loud tone as she walked out. When she was out of the room, she said, "Maybe Haley can get through to you."

Nathan stood up immediately to catch up to her but she knew her way around that place. Just like that, Nathan couldn't see her in the halls or anywhere. He walked back into the room and kicked the stool out of anger. He gave out a big yell to let it out. Then he walked around in regret and looked to see what Peyton was drawing.

He looked at the paper and saw that it was Lucas. To be specific, it was when he was shooting the arrow. It had been stuck in Peyton's mind, but who could blame her? He was like Apollo at that moment. Nathan was getting more and more hurt and angry as well. He wanted to get rid of the drawing but instead, he walked out and went straight to his room where he tried to sleep it off.

MEANWHILE…

Lucas stopped by the village just to walk around and ponder on what great things had happened to him that morning. Then he bumped into a girl who was walking around the market with a sad face. "Sorry ma'am." He said immediately.

She took one look at him, but that's it. She didn't smile. She just went on with her walk.

"Ma'am I'm really sorry. Are you hurt?" Lucas asked as he followed her."

She turned around because she didn't want to be rude. "It's alright. I'm fine." She said with a small smile on her lips.

Lucas took a good look at her and suddenly remembered. "I saw you at the palace a while ago. At least I think I did."

Haley smiled warmly at him and replied, "Well…Believe me if you want to, but I'm the princess' cousin, Haley Drayton."

Lucas was taken back so he immediately paid his respects by bowing down. "Forgive me for I didn't know. Good day my lady."

Haley was a bit shocked to have someone bow in front of her in public. "Please, please…You don't have to bow…" Then she wondered why this guy was at the palace. Lucas stopped bowing and apologized. "It's alright now. But…why were you in the palace? It's my first time to see you. What is your name?"

"I'm Lucas Oliverus." He said.

Haley thought it was very familiar…Then she remembered. "Oh! You're my cousin's new friend! It's very nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "You know she wasn't lying. You are very much like Nathan…Handsome, charming, a gentleman, but you're more humble." She joked.

Lucas tried to smile but he was confused. "She…told you? About me?"

"Well…Not exactly. It's a very long story." She said. "I'm sorry about a while ago. I was just thinking about stuff…And don't feel awkward. I'm pretty bleak, so don't act weird or don't be offended when I say you're handsome, but I'm not attracted." She said laughing.

"Don't even worry about it." Lucas replied.

"You know you two would make a good couple." Haley said out of the blue as they were walking.

Lucas was surprised. "Now where did that come from?" He laughed.

Haley smiled and answered, "Nothing…I guess…I just want her to be with you cause…Never mind." She stopped before she said too much. "Goodness…I'm sorry. I was just joking about the couple thing. I know you just met. I told you…I'm pretty bleak."

Lucas laughed but he felt flattered deep inside. "Again, don't even worry about it… But don't mind me asking…Do you like Nathan?"

Haley was more than shocked…She froze there and tried to laugh it off really loud. "Now where did THAT come from? You have to admit that was so out of the conversation!" She said.

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Lucas felt that he was right with the way Haley was reacting. He was pretty good when it came to analyzing things. "I think I'm right." He said as he walked forward with a smile that Haley couldn't see. Haley followed looking really worried now. "I mean…You just described me a while ago…Handsome and all that…And so is Nathan. Plus, you wanted Peyton and I to become close…Maybe it's because of Nathan. Face it. Everyone in this village is crazy over Mister Nathan Donne."

Haley caught up to him and walked beside him. Now instead of being defensive and dramatic, she decided to go with it. "Ok. Let's say you are right, and I confirm it. Would you tell me if you like Peyton?" She asked.

Now, Lucas was the one who didn't know what to say. "Tell me first if I'm right and I'll give you an answer."

"I just met you and you expect me to tell you my secrets?" She asked while laughing. "That's pretty ridiculous.

"Aha! You said it was a secret. If you didn't like Nathan, there'd be nothing to keep. So…There's no need to answer because I know you like him." He said with a grin on his face.

Haley couldn't believe how good this guy was. "W-Well…" She was stuttering because she was guilty. Then she stopped and she stopped Lucas. "Please, Please don't tell this to anyone. I'm begging you."

Lucas was amazed to see he was right. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me…even if we just met." He said confused.

"You know you're like Peyton." Haley said as they started to walk again. "You read people so well. I wish I had that gift."

"I do? Wow…Who would've thought? I mean…I never had friends." Lucas said.

"Well…" She put her arm around him as if they were buddies. "Now that you know my secret, we're friends." She joked. "No I'm just kidding. We're friends because you seem like a good person."

"Thanks Haley." Lucas said. "You know this is all getting to unreal for me. My friends are both living in the palace. Not to mention, you've become my friends in less than one day. This…is too bizarre."

Haley noticed it as well. "Maybe…It's destined or something. Don't you believe in destiny and fate?"

"Mm…Now I do. I think everything is happening for a reason right now. You know what I think?" He asked with a smile.

"What?"

"I think destiny worked late so now, it's rushing things." He joked as they both laughed.

"Now that is just silly." Haley said.

"But anything's possible." Lucas said.

"Easy for you to say…In just two days, your life changed." Haley said. "Well, my mother's probably looking for me already. I'll tell Peyton I ran into you. It was nice meeting you."

"Please…The pleasure is all mine." Lucas said as they parted already.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and I have a favor to ask…Your predictions for the stories…Could you please not say them out loud? Hehe. Because your reviews are acting like spoilers already. I know you have guesses but the purpose of the piece-by-piece update is to leave y'all hanging. Joise…Hehe. Sorry. No offense. Sorry! I appreciate your reviews! They're so encouraging same for everyone else's ideas but you're kind of spoiling it for them. I don't want anyone to think that I get my ideas from reviews because this story has all been planned out carefully. But good news is, one of your guesses is right! I'm not telling which one it is! Again…Please keep R&R-ing. SORRY JOISE! smile You're one of my favorite readers though.  keep supporting!


	13. Lie to move on

Chapter 12:

AN: Joise, don't apologize. Haha. My mistake…It was someone else. Her pen name's too long for me to remember now. I actually want to thank you so much for the very encouraging feedback. Same goes for everyone else's. They just put a huge smile on my face. Talented author? Try ROOKIE. But if I keep having loyal readers like all of you, I will make more fics that will lead to…of course…PRACTICE: D hahaha. Thanks soooo much!

The next day, Haley went straight to Peyton's room and told her all about meeting Lucas. Inside, Peyton felt awkward being around Haley since she saw her and Nathan really close to each other. Still, their friendship was more important, and for some reason, when she was with Lucas, the sight of Haley and Nathan didn't feel as heavy. When she was alone though, that's when she was forced to see it in her head over and over again causing her mood to become sadder and worse.

Over a couple of weeks, Peyton, Lucas and Haley would bond together in Lucas' house. Peyton decided to be more careful after what Carl said. So, she didn't spend so much time with Lucas alone and Lucas in the palace. Do you get it? Sorry if it's confusing.

Nathan was out of the picture for a while because Peyton kept avoiding him and he kept avoiding Haley after what had just happened in the art room. Plus, his father had him do more training so he would maintain or improve his skills.

One time, Haley and Peyton were talking in Peyton's room. The topic became about Lucas when they were talking about the first time Haley and Lucas met.

"I can see why you like this Lucas so much…" Haley teased.

"What are you saying? Lucas is my best friend from the world outside these walls." Peyton sounded very defensive, but they were still laughing.

"I think friends can become lovers." Haley said.

"Just like…You and Nathan?" Peyton looked down feeling hesitant and embarrassed to ask that question. She just felt the need to know some answers.

Haley was laughing, but she stopped when she saw Peyton's expression. She wasn't really prepared to answer that question. "What made you say that?" Now, they were both very serious, but not angry. More like sad.

"Well…I saw you and Nathan before by the cabin in the field…You two seemed pretty close."

"Are you talking about when we hugged?" Haley asked, and Peyton nodded. "Peyton, he was telling me what happened when you came into his room earlier that morning. Forgive him if he doesn't read people well. I had to tell him what some of your actions meant, and how his words could have been perceived by someone like you…He just…wanted some advice about you because…I believe that he's falling for you." As Haley said these words, her heart was really breaking inside. On the outside she tried to look and sound like she was encouraging Peyton to be with Nathan.

Peyton looked at Haley who was smiling sweetly at her. Peyton smiled back and said, "Oh Haley…You're such a good friend…" She said as she held her hand. "But you don't have to lie to me. I can see that little tear on your eye that's just waiting for you to stop holding it back."

Haley's eyes just widened. She didn't think Peyton would be noticing her actions over what Nathan really said. "Peyton…I'm telling you the truth. That is what Nathan said…"

"I'm not talking about whether that was what Nathan said. I believe you when you say that he wanted to seek advice…But your smile in saying that…That's the lie." Peyton said.

"What are you saying?" Haley said as she tried so hard to laugh.

"I have one question. You only need to give me one word as an answer…Yes…or No." Peyton said seriously. Haley was pretty nervous because she knew Peyton would sense if she lied. "Do you like Nathan?"

It took so long for Haley to answer. There was just this complete silence in the room. As the tear fell from Haley's eye, she replied, "No." Then she wiped the tear away.

"So why are you crying?" Peyton asked.

Haley took a deep breath so she could think of something to say. "Because…"

Peyton waited anxiously for an answer.

Haley's looked left and right, up and down, and she finally thought of the perfect excuse… "I think I like Lucas, but you, asking me all these things about Nathan…Makes me feel like you only see Nathan as your friend…And if that be so, then you might like Lucas too."

Peyton's jaw immediately dropped, and sadness filled her eyes. Haley couldn't even look her in the eye after that huge lie. So, Haley couldn't see the hurt in Peyton's eyes. "Don't worry about it." She said, as they made no eye contact. "I don't like Lucas." Peyton said plainly while looking away, with tears building up.

Peyton didn't know it, but Haley was looking away too. Peyton was looking up-left and Haley was looking down-right. Peyton also didn't know that Haley's eyes were getting teary just like hers. None of the two girls knew that they didn't like the answers they got, and that they were both starting to cry. "I-umm…Have to go." Haley quickly stood up.

"Yes I have to do something too." Peyton stood up as well and went to her balcony.

Once Haley was outside the room, she went straight to her. She walked sadly to her bed, just looking at one direction. Then tears flowed down her face. Once she reached her bed, she lied down and buried her face in her pillow. Then and there, she started to sob.

Peyton, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she heard. She walked away from the balcony and into her room. Leaning on the wall by her bed and staring blankly into space, she started to cry and shake as she slowly fell/sat down on the floor. She sobbed heavily as she covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

Haley cried herself to sleep and missed dinner. Peyton, being the supposed happy princess, just had to stop crying. She washed her face and did everything to lessen the redness of her eyes. She smiled a couple of times in front of the mirror until it looked like her smile was already genuine. She came down for dinner and saw that the long table was gone. "Did I sleep for 10 years? Where is the dinner table?" She asked the guards.

Then, Peter came out smiling. He led Peyton to the garden in the middle of the palace The palace's structure is like this huge garden in the middle, field at the back, training centers at the sides, and the entrance in front, where a fountain, benches, plants and a big spacious cemented area can be found. Somewhat like that. There was a path of flowers and candles and lamps lit up the whole area. The flower path was long. Peter never uttered a word and left Peyton when at a certain time.

"This is giving me chills in the spine." She joked as she walked the remaining distance. When the flower path ended, she saw a dinner set for two people. Then, a hand, holding a flower appeared in front of her, which startled her a little. She turned around to see that it was Nathan.

"Surprise?" Nathan said giggling.

Peyton took the flower and smiled at him. The incident at the room was weeks old already and she thought 'Why not…Haley likes Lucas.' "You planned this?"

"Not really…" He said shyly. "Our parents did…I'm wondering why actually."

Peyton knew why…They were getting married soon, but she didn't utter a word. "I could always take my food and eat elsewhere if you don't like this." She joked.

"But I like this very much." Nathan said warmly. He led her to her seat and pulled the chair for her. He sat down and they smiled at each other before they ate.

"Nathan…I'm really sorry for everything I said." Peyton said.

"Please…It's me who should be sorry." Nathan said. He wanted to say something more, and so he did. He feared the chance might slip away. "I'd like to apologize once again, and more clearly for lying. I lied about not being jealous…I was jealous of Lucas because I wish, you could have had that much fun from my company. I wish I could have put that smile he put on your face with just a few words. I wish I could have become closer to you than he was. I mean, since we were kids, we were friends. You meet him that day, and after a few hours, you two are as close as we are. That makes me feel like I've wasted years of getting close to you."

Peyton was speechless all through out Nathan's speech. She hated herself a little because every time Nathan would say Lucas' name, she would feel her heart leap and break at the same time. That's when she realized, this was the moment that she should make the most out of. She still liked Nathan. So she also felt happy when Haley said she didn't like Nathan. "You didn't waste any time. I'm still here, and I'm still talking to you aren't I?" She joked.

"Would you still be there if I told you that…I was falling for you?" Nathan asked. There were no barriers. He was braver because he didn't want anyone to beat him to it.

Peyton was not ready for that answer, but even if she wasn't, she had to give an answer or else everything would become more wrong. So, she smiled. "Would it be a yes if I felt the same way about you?"

Nathan smiled back at her and stood up. Peyton was a bit nervous at what Nathan was going to do. Nathan walked over to Peyton, and said. "That would be a yes." He said, holding her hand.

Then, as Nathan held Peyton face, she closed her eyes and held Nathan's hand too. the one holding her face She had to feel the moment so she could be sure of how she was feeling. She opened her eyes to see Nathan smiling at her. Her heart was melting because his eyes just pierced through her heart. She stood up, and in that perfect moment, they slowly kissed softly. They broke the kiss and shared a tight hug.

Nathan and Peyton felt so happy and giddy in each others' arms at that moment, but the slightest feeling of being incomplete was in their hearts. As they hugged, you could see that their smiles reflected a little bit of sadness as well.

AN: Sorry for Leytoners and Naley fans. We can't have an LPN triangle if Peyton doesn't hook up with anyone. Plus, it's just so much better when the love between Lucas and Peyton stands out even if it's wrong. It's more INTENSE! Hahaha…Keep R&R-ing. Peace out!


	14. Out in the open

Chapter 13:

Even if Peyton felt sad and incomplete at that moment, she felt compelled to tell Nathan something. When they broke off the hug, she looked at him straight in the eye. "Nathan…I think you should know that…We're going to get married."

"Princess, are you proposing to me?" Nathan asked thinking it was a joke.

Peyton couldn't laugh but she tried to smile as she shook her head. "No…It's not like that. I mean…When you were gone, my parents had already discussed my marriage. It's customary for me to marry the chosen person. My parents had to choose for me as King and Queen."

Too much information, Nathan thought. At that time, they had looks of worry and confusion on their faces. "So…That won't ever change?" Nathan asked. He saw the look on Peyton's face. She looked hurt. "No…No…It's not that I don't want to. It's just…Really sudden."

"I know it is. I've been so bothered lately about this matter as well."

"But let me ask you a question." Nathan said. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes." Peyton answered right away.

"Even if there were no laws about who you should marry?"

Peyton was about to say yes but nothing came out. Both she and Nathan were not prepared for that. So, to make up for that, Peyton coughed as an excuse. "Sorry about that. Something just got stuck on my throat."

Nathan didn't really but the excuse. He just brushed off the question so he didn't have to hear an answer. They pretended like none of that happened.

"You know what…I can't really eat anymore…I'm really full." Peyton said without making any eye contact with Nathan.

"Me too." Nathan said doing the same thing. "Shall we go now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Uh…I still have to do something." Peyton said. "But this was very fun. I had a good time." She said, as they still didn't feel as happy as they were right after they kissed.

"I'm glad you did." Then Nathan looked at Peyton and once they were OK enough to look at each other. Nathan gave her a smile and Peyton returned the favor. Nathan kissed Peyton's hand, "Good Night." He said as he left the place and went to his room.

Peyton didn't even bother to watch him leave. After that conversation, she felt like what happened before it (the final conversation) was a lie…Like it meant nothing all of a sudden.

All she could think about was what had happened between her and Haley earlier. She left the garden and went to the entrance of the palace (in front). She sat on one of the benches and started to ponder. Why did she cry? Was there chemistry between Haley and Lucas? Did the kiss with Nathan mean anything? Were they really falling for each other?

Daphne was taking a walk around the palace too. When she saw her daughter, she felt worried and approached her. "My little princess…" She said, as she sat down beside her.

Peyton saw who it was and felt a little comfort. She smiled at her mom and put her head on her shoulder. "Mother…"

"I can see you from the door, and right away…I knew…You're thinking of something. What is it?" Daphne asked as she tugged Peyton's hair behind her ear. "The dinner with Nathan didn't go so well?"

Peyton faced her mother and was reluctant to answer. "He kissed me."

The mother was very excited and happy for them, but when she noticed that Peyton wasn't, she asked, "You didn't want him to?"

"It's not that I didn't want him to. Before the kiss, we were having such a wonderful time. After the kiss, we were fine as well but…" She couldn't continue because she didn't know what Daphne would say.

"Tell me…" Daphne said softly.

"When…" Peyton closed her eyes and sort of prepared for it. "When I told him about the marriage…It brought up some things."

"What kind of things?"

"It's…a really long story." Peyton said. "I'm sorry mother." Peyton said looking at her mom with regret.

"It's OK. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but…I do want to know…How Nathan reacted to the news." Her mother asked.

"He acted…surprised…In a normal way. Not thrilled, but I don't blame him…I feel like…"

"Like?"

"Mother, if I tell you the whole story, will you promise to keep it a secret?" Peyton finally asked.

"Peyton, what's going on?" Daphne asked with so much worry.

"Mother just promise me and I will tell you."

"Ok dear. I promise."

Peyton took a deep breath and looked for the right words to say. "Lucas Oliverus…I've told you about him before right?" Then Daphne nodded. "He met Haley in the market, on the first day that he visited me here. After that, the three of us became very close. We always spent time together. But…on the day they met, Lucas and I bonded here. He even showed me how skilled he was in handling weapons. Anyway, while we were bonding, Carl…You know Carl right?" Peyton asked first, as Daphne nodded again. "Carl saw us, and that was fine…What wasn't fine was what he said."

"What did he say?" Daphne asked.

"He said that I looked at Lucas in such a special way. He even compared it to the way I looked at Nathan." Peyton said. "The difference is I've known Nathan for so long, so it's not out of the ordinary for me to look at him that way…With Lucas…I've only been with him for a day and I'm already…" She didn't really want to continue, but she wanted to let it all out. "You know what I mean already." And Daphne, once again nodded to assure Peyton that she was following. "What's even more bothering is that…He was right…" Peyton had a flashback of that time in the field when Lucas was shooting the apple in the tree. "In that moment, I can remember feeling so…weak and…happy. I didn't notice it then, but I couldn't really take my eyes off him. That image…stayed on my mind…I even drew and painted it. And it sounds foolish but until now, I can't get it off my head. I don't even know why. I can't understand my feelings…" She paused first, to snap out of that daze. Then she looked at her mom with such a sad face. Her mom held her hand, and she continued, "You know mother…I was so sure that I was falling for Nathan. Then this stranger comes along and everything's so complicated…And it does not end there."

"There's more?" Daphne asked feeling more and more concerned for her daughter.

"Haley and Nathan…They seemed to be very close. I asked Haley about it and do you know what she said? She said that she liked Lucas, and not Nathan." Peyton said so sadly.

Daphne was sinking in all she had heard. It seemed unreal. After a long silence, she asked Peyton. "How did that make you feel? When Haley said that…"

"I…felt really…crushed." Peyton said. "I even…" She didn't want to say it. "Cried."

"Oh dear…" Daphne said, putting her hand on her forehead. Then she slowly smiled and looked at Peyton. She held her face and said. "I think you've fallen in love with Lucas." She said still smiling at Peyton.

Peyton's eyes were just so wide at that time. "Are you…Are…Are you sure?"

"Well…I can't say for certain, but it's the only thing that would give sense to everything that's going on now." Daphne said as she smiled. From that smile, she laughed in happiness as she hugged Peyton. "My daughter's in love…"

Peyton hugged her mother back hesitantly because she was confused. "Mom…I'm getting married to someone else and you're happy I'm in love with Lucas?"

Daphne broke the hug and felt really sad for her daughter. "Before we get to that…ARE you in love with Lucas?"

Peyton was really silenced. Then she answered with a smile on her face. She didn't feel like smiling but she couldn't help it. "Yes…" She said, and she even laughed.

"Now do you understand why I was so happy?" Daphne asked.

Peyton smiled at her mom and nodded. "But even so…That puts me in the worst position."

"Maybe not…" Daphne said with a smile. "If this Lucas is as 'godly' as he seems to be…Let us meet him. Your father and I…"

Peyton liked the idea but the thought of her father meeting Lucas was nerve wrecking. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"OK then…Let ME meet him first…And then…We'll see what happens. Peyton your happiness means a lot to me. You're my only daughter…My only child. It breaks my heart to see you devastated. Right now, this might be our only chance." Daphne said.

"It's very risky mother." Peyton said looking so worried. "But I'll try it." Peyton said with a smile on her face. Daphne was happy, excited, but still very worried.

"That's a wise decision. Now…Let's get some rest now OK? It's really late now." Daphne said. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

Peyton smiled and hugged her mother before giving an answer. "Thank you mother…Thank you."

"Your welcome princess."

"I'll be fine. You can go to your room now. I'll do the same. Good night." Peyton said as they parted and went to their own rooms to get some sleep.

AN: Sorry I only updated now. We're having our exams. Everything's just sooo hectic! But please R&R. Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned!


	15. Hot

Chapter 14:

Peyton and Daphne woke up really early so they could leave without so many people staring in the streets. It was about 5 in the morning and they left at 6.

"Dear, what if they're asleep? It would be rude to wake them up." Daphne asked Peyton.

"We'll wait. Just like people like them, wait for our attention or work." Peyton humbly said as her mother smiled at her with the attitude she was showing.

They got there and saw that the father was already awake. He was gathering wood for fire. He turned around and saw the royal queen and princess there! He just dropped all the wood he was carrying. He froze for about 2 seconds, then he rushed over to them, paying his respects. He was kind of all over the place because that was a first for him. "Your highness..Forgive me. I wasn't expecting company...Especially not royal company...Not that you're not welcome...Forgive me queen and princess." In between every statement, he kept bowing and shaking his head. Hilarious, Peyton and Daphne thought.

They both just smiled at him. "Please...You don't have to apologize...And one bow is enough." Daphne joked. "And this was kind of just a spontaneous thing my daughter and I thought of doing."

"Oh..." He said blushing. "Well...If you're looking for Lucas, he's still sleeping but I could go wake him up."

"No no no...It's fine Mr. Oliverus. We'll wait." Peyton said kindly.

It left Mister Oliverus a bit confused. "What are you going to do until he wakes up then your highness?"

"Call me Peyton, please. I already told you that." Peyton insisted.

"Yes...And you can call me...Well, it's in the law that you address me as someone higher, but when we're here, you can call me Daphne." She winked.

The old man laughed in flattery. "Ok...If that's what you want...Pppeyton and...Ddaphne..." He said shyly as they shared a laugh. "So you two are just going to wait here?"

"You could keep us company..." The queen suggested. "I'm not very familiar with this place, although Peyton is...And...If you're wife is awake, you could let us meet her."

"Well...Are you sure you won't be bored if that's what we do?"

"It'll be just fine." Daphne replied.

"You know I think I want to just...Stay here. Maybe I'll draw or something." Peyton said shyly.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"I just...I don't know. I feel like sitting back here. Maybe I'll join you later on." She said.

"Ok then...Sir Oliverus. Shall we?" Daphne joked.

"It's my honor, your highness, to give you this tour." He joked back.

"See? It's better when it's light. And call me Daphne." Then they went off and explored as Peyton sat on the front porch of the house. She kept wishing for Lucas to just wake up already. She brought out her paper and pencils and started to draw.

Meanwhile, Lucas just woke up. He always sleeps half naked. His eyes were still all small. So, he got out of bed, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair with his hand, and went straight outside to smell the fresh air. It was getting bright outside, so when he stepped out, his eyes were a bit closed as he stretched. He let out a big yawn as he did this.

Peyton was frightened so she turned around to see a Lucas Oliverus, wearing only his pants. She was so shocked first for her to see that, that she dropped all her drawing equipments and squealed a bit.

Lucas was even more shocked to see the princess there! Seeing him topless! He also yelled in embarrassment and shock. He tried his best to cover his body. Realizing that screaming was going nowhere. Peyton immediately covered her eyes and turned around. "I am so sorry...Really I am..." She said, trying to hold her laughter. "I didn't m-ean to..." She really wanted to laugh. "See...Sorry."

Lucas wanted to laugh as well, seeing her reaction. "No...It's fine...I'm sorry...I didn't see you sitting there." He said, also trying not to laugh. "I'm gonna go...Put on my shirt now." He said, walking back in.

Once Peyton heard the door close, she uncovered her eyes, and smiled so big. She really couldn't help but smile. Her jaw even dropped. She turned around slowly, and looked back at the fields. Her face just lit up. What a start. She suddenly found herself, thinking about Lucas' great body. SHe was staring blankly into space, just pondering on that great body. A smile slowly started creeping, and when she realized this, she snapped out of it.

Lucas came out, DRESSED now. Peyton couldn't help but blush as she pretended to draw. Lucas pretended like nothing happened, but still he smiled. "So what are you drawing now?" He said, as he sat down beside her.

"Just...A dress." Peyton said casually.

"Are you going to wear that dress?" Lucas asked.

"MAybe." Peyton replied. They sounded like kids. It was one of their "trips".

"And it's going to be white again?"

Peyton laughed. "I'm actually thinking of changing the color." She seriously said.

Lucas stopped. "Really now? That's worth seeing. I mean...You know...It'd be nice to see you in something like...Red or Green..."

"You really think so? Wouldn't that be too drastic?" Peyton asked.

"What's drastic about dress colors?" He laughed. "Don't take the garments too seriously. You're beautiful...I-I meant...Every color will be beautiful on you..." He said, blushing.

"Thanks..." Peyton replied shyly.

They just smiled at each other after that. No words, no knowledge of any thought...THat moment was cute short though, when Daphne and Lucas' father called them. "Come on...You have to meet my mother." Peyton said, grabbing Lucas' hand. Lucas was a bit surprised but very happy about that. He just looked at their hands intertwining.

Daphne saw the site of Peyton and Lucas, hand in hand, running towards her and her heart sort of melted at that site.

Peyton and Lucas stopped when they were in front of Daphne. Peyton was so nervous Daphne wouldn't like Lucas. "Ummm...Mother...This is Lucas...Lucas, this is my mom, Queen Daphne." She said.

Lucas immediately knelt and bowed down. "Your highness, it is an honor to meet you and have you here in our home."

Daphne smiled at Peyton, then she shifted her attention back to Lucas. "Thank you child. You can stand up now." And Lucas stood up. "I don't think I've ever seen you before...You're a knight am I right?"

Lucas didn't want to lie, but he just had no choice. His father also felt so nervous at that point. "Wwell..." Lucas stuttered.

"He's a volunteer" His father butted in.

"Yes..." Lucas followed through. "I volunteered."

"Oh...That's very brave of you...But I've been hearing, that you show much promise." Daphne said. "It's impossible we haven't recruited you."

"Well...This is a pretty isolated place after all." Lucas said.

"You do have a point." Daphne said. "You're a very handsome young man. How come you haven't married?" Daphne asked. Peyton paid close attention now.

Lucas laughed in shyness. "Well...I haven't really met the RIGHT one." He said, as he discreetly looked at Peyton. Daphne noticed this and a smile just appeared on her face. Peyton's heart melted at that moment.

"I'm sure the right one's just around the corner." Daphne said.

"I know she is." Lucas said.

Peyton was so happy, but she remembered Haley...She felt bad again at that time. Other than that, when Lucas and his father were talking about how he became a knight, she could sense that there was something wrong...Like they were hiding something.

"Peyton? Are you OK?" Lucas asked, concerned of Peyton's paleness.

"Umm...Mother, can you excuse us?" SHe asked Daphne.

Daphne was a bit confused, but she smiled and nodded her head.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said.

"I need to talk to you." Peyton said, as she grabbed Lucas's hand and they walked over to the fish pond.

AN: I'm so sorry the update took so long...BUSY BUSY BUSY ...Lemmme know what you think! hahahha...thanks so much for reading!


	16. Secret's Out

Chapter 15:

"What is it you want to talk about?" Lucas asked nervously.

Peyton was going on and on about whether she should talk about it. "I may not get out much, but I can tell when a person is lying."

"W-What are you talking about?" Lucas asked sounding like he was clueless.

"Who are you?" Peyton sternly asked. "Who are you Lucas Oliverus? Or is that really your name? Where'd you come from? You don't look like your parents. Not one strand of their hair is light. Your armor doesn't have Armedes' sign on it. My mother doesn't know you, which is pretty impossible believe it or not. Carl said that your skill was exceptional. I've been in this kingdom for 20 years and if there's one thing I understand, it's how to be known…How to be exceptional. People like you should be rich and famous, but not you. You came from out of the blue. You lied to my mom's face. You and your father. So tell me, who are you?" She let out a breath after that.

Lucas was just left stunned. His heart was beating so fast and he wasn't sure what to say. "Why do you want to know?" He asked softly.

"I have my reasons." Peyton said, looking away.

"I'm not a threat to this place if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not that…Just…Tell me who you are." She said with her begging eyes.

Then, Lucas looked so scared. He took off the necklace around his neck, took Peyton's hand, put it in her palm and closed it. "My name is Lucas Oliverus." He said as Peyton read the inscription in the pendant, Lucas Oliverus. "I was a knight who got gravely injured in a battle. So hurt, in fact, that the only thing I remember was the mere 10 minutes before I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in their house. Those people are like parents to me. They took care of me for 5 months. For 5 months, I was asleep. They took care of me, not knowing who I was or where I came from. So I'm sorry if that's all I can tell you. I'm sorry myself that I can't tell my self anything more." Lucas only looked away as he uttered those words. He was even trying to stop the tears but it showed in the eyes and could be felt in his voice.

Peyton's heart broke upon hearing that story. This guy had no knowledge of the past. She felt awful for the things she said. As tears started to flow from Lucas' eyes, there was a silence between them. Without any words between them, Peyton stepped closer to Lucas. He looked into his eyes, which just looked down. She put her right hand on his left shoulder, and slightly rubbed it. Lucas didn't show any reaction to anything that was happening. Slowly, Peyton hugged him. From a soft hug, Lucas hugged her back and feeling his arms around her, she hugged him tighter and he did the same. Not making any sound, they hugged each other as Lucas was crying. After long minutes of hugging, Peyton whispered into his ear, feeling tears coming on, "I'm so sorry…"

Lucas felt the best rush come over him as he realized that they really were hugging and she just whispered those words to his ears. She didn't avoid him or leave him after knowing who he was. He hugged her tighter and replied, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Peyton felt the need to pull away. She did and looked at Lucas' eyes with so much regret and sadness. "I can't do this." She said as she started to run away from him.

Lucas was really confused and he wasn't going to let her go now. He caught up to her and held her hand. Peyton resisted but Lucas was too strong. "Talk to me Peyton. Why not? Friends can't comfort each other?" He asked.

Friends. Upon hearing that word, a tear fell down Peyton's eyes and she looked back at him. "They can… But if Haley likes you, I can't qualify as your friend. At least, not anymore."

Lucas couldn't understand what was going on. He just looked so confused. Meanwhile, the father and Daphne were just looking at them. Then it occurred to Daphne that maybe they should leave. So, she and the father went inside the house. Peyton saw this and finally faced him completely. Lucas, looking confused had to ask what was going on. "You can't tell me all this stuff, knowing that I have no idea what's going on."

Peyton didn't want to say it but she had to. So, crying, she said it. "Haley likes you. I know I'm only your friend, but you're –"

"Wait-wait." Lucas cut her off. He wanted to say something but he was just too scared and worried of what might come out of it. He shook his head, regretting his inability to say it… "If you only knew the things going on in my mind right now…"

Peyton's eyebrows met in confusion. "Well I don't…What is it?" She asked eagerly.

A long silence took place in that moment. Unable to find the right words to say, Lucas kissed Peyton softly. He was about to pull away when he felt Peyton start to kiss him back. That soft kiss slowly turned into something more intense. Finally, they both pulled away for some air. They both looked flushed and confused as well.

"What was that?" Peyton asked.

Lucas was pretty speechless. That kiss was it. That kiss sums up everything he felt. "I kissed you…And you still don't know?"

Peyton's eyes just lit up after hearing that. Could it really be? "How can I assure myself that I am right? You have to say it." She said, sounding even more hopeful and eager.

Lucas took a deep breath. Finally, "I think I've fallen in love with you." He looked right into her eyes, but after he said that, he felt nervous. He started to walk away.

Peyton was just too shocked at what was happening. She caught up to him and said, "Didn't you feel me kiss you back?" She asked shyly.

Lucas stopped and didn't really think about that. Peyton stopped behind him, waiting for a response. Lucas turned around and smiled at her. "But…How can I be sure?" He joked.

Peyton laughed at this man's heart. "I love you too." Then she ran towards him and they hugged right away as Lucas carried her. They just laughed in awe of everything. When he put her down, Peyton's eyes had this look and told Lucas, "What about Haley?"

They fun was cut short. "Peyton, I don't like Haley…I mean…As a friend, she is great, but that's it." Lucas said.

"But she doesn't feel the same way…And Nathan…" She said nervously.

Lucas also looked nervous upon hearing that.

That happy moment was cut short by the thought of breaking so many hearts with just one kiss. They stood there as the wind blowing in their hair turned from happy to cold.

AN: I know it's cheesy…But it's in the olden times! Honestly, I like it…Hahahaha…Hope you do too… Love you readers so much!


	17. Another love blossoms

Chapter 16:

Daphne had seen the kiss between her daughter and Lucas as she was peeking through the window. The mother's eyes showed a smile. She was happy for Peyton finding love, but the smile could only go half way for she knew about the possible consequences of Peyton falling in love with a poor stranger. Still, she did not wish to spoil the bliss coming over her daughter Peyton.

After a while though, the queen and the princess had to return to the castle. Peyton came home with a radiance and happiness so visible in her countenance. The smile on her lips was small but mysterious. Her gaze seemed so distant as if looking at a view beyond mountains even if she was inside the castle. She almost glided to her room and fell freely on her bed. That kiss…That kiss was all she could think of.

MEANWHILE…

It was still noon and while Peyton was daydreaming in her room, Haley was reading in a book in the field behind the garden.

Haley's eyes were covered by two hands. "Guess who?" asked the one covering Haley's eyes.

Haley already knew that voice. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Hmmm…" She mumbled as though she was thinking hard about who it was. "Carl?" She joked. "I'm only joking. Nathan…You can take your hands off now."

Nathan smiled at Haley's light being. He took his hands off her eyes and sat down on the grass in front of her. "Guess what…"

"What?" Haley asked curiously.

"I'm getting married." Nathan said casually.

Haley was aware of this, and though it hurt her, she had to stay composed. She nodded her head. "And?" She asked looking for something more.

"And what?" Nathan asked without a clue.

Haley's eyeballs went left and right thinking of what to say. "Umm…What is your feeling about it?" Haley asked unsure of her question.

Then, Nathan was caught in an uncomfortable position. He stared at the first thing that he could see and started thinking of an answer. Haley remained silent waiting anxiously for an answer. Then Nathan met Haley's eyes and uneasily began, "Nervous…Unprepared…Frightened…"

"Don't you have a single GOOD feeling about marrying the princess? I mean…You are going to be the King! The king of Armedes, who is the wife of Queen Peyton Raleigh, the most beautiful lady in all the land!" Haley said stretching her arms and shrugging Nathan's shoulder shaking some sense into him. It's actually ironic how she can't shake herself and stop rooting for something against what her heart is really saying.

"I know, I know…That's just it. I'm nervous of what King I'm going to make to this land and to Peyton. I'm nervous of what's going to happen to the friendship we have taken care of. I'm not prepared to rule a land. I can lead my men into battle, but this…This is different. I am frightened of the mistakes I could make because everyone is going to be watching my every move if I become the king." Nathan explained.

Haley felt sorry for Nathan. "Still…No good feeling?" She was hoping for a No because that would mean that Nathan did not love Peyton that much.

"Well…I am quite delighted to be marrying such a beauty inside and out…I feel fortunate to know my wife-to-be so well. Other than that, I'm kind of running out." Nathan sighed.

Finally, Haley felt the need to ask, "Do you love Peyton?"

Nathan looked at Haley, and as he did, there was this wind in her hair and the sun shone on her face giving her a glow. Her eyes twinkled with hope and sadness at the same time. What a sight to see. Nathan was struck, for this was the first time he had seen Haley in such a way. He has always seen Haley as a free spirit who might never want to be in love. She, to him, has always been the type of lady who cares not of how she looks. Now, Haley was this effortless beauty speaking from the heart. Nathan's heart stopped. Haley, on the other hand, was savoring the moment they were sharing. The gaze from both Haley and Nathan to each other, was so magnetic that time seemed to stop for both of them. It was no surprise for Haley to feel this way, but Nathan was quite shocked with how this sight of Haley was hitting him. He then went back to the time he talked to and hugged Haley as they were talking about Peyton. They were outside the cabin. Then, just now, he thought sharply of Haley's countenance as she asked him if he loved Peyton. That was when he knew. He was not good at reading people, but this time was different. Something had hit him, and he was sure of his theory. He knew. He knew that Haley saw him in some special way. It's not a boastful nature of his. It's just a feeling that hit him at the right time in the right place.

"No." Nathan said softly, but with a certainty in his tone.

Haley snapped back to reality. "Excuse me?"

"No I don't love Peyton." Nathan said as if he was under a spell.

Haley's face lit up, and she wasn't aware of how Nathan noticed this. Nathan smiled as Haley did. She tried to contain that happiness though, but Nathan only found that attempt so adorable. "Oh…Ok…Well…I'm sure in time you will fall and she will too." Then Haley broke their eye contact sensing how Nathan was on to her.

Nathan couldn't help but grin. Still, he was confused as to why Haley was going through the pain of encouraging him to love someone else. She could just ignore it and talk about something else, but she chose to go against her heart. "Really?" He asked with a more cheery tone. Feeling he had the upper hand, he wanted to play mind games with her. It wasn't for the fun of it. He just adored Haley's reactions and expressions. Plus, he wanted her to stop pretending and give him assurance. After all, he might be wrong. " 'Cause I'm not sure I will. I mean…We could be king and queen, but we don't have to love each other as husband and wife."

Again, Haley felt the want to smile. "But part of being king and queen is making love! Having children!" She said dreaming it would've been she and Nathan getting married.

Then Nathan's playful mood was wiped away. He forgot about the part where they had to "make love". He was back to his nervous self. "I think I forgot about that."

Haley's glow faded as well. They sat there in silence pondering about their problems.

After a very long moment of silence, Nathan spoke up. "I'm not the only knight worthy of Peyton's hand in marriage you know," he said trying to convince Haley and himself as well.

"But you are the best candidate for King, and you said it yourself: You and Peyton already know each other well." Haley said. She wanted to know how Nathan would respond to the realities he has to face. This way, she could know if there really was hope for her love for him.

"How about that Lucas Oliverus, eh? He is like me, remember?" Nathan joked. "But if that doesn't work…Then I'm going to have to say something. I have the right to find love. I am not the son of the king and queen of Armedes. I should not be obliged to agree to an arranged marriage." Nathan surprised himself with what he had just said. Was he really going to do that? He believed it, but not enough to be sure of acting on this belief.

Haley was carried away with what Nathan said about finding love. "Yes. You have the right to find love. Do you really think you can't love Peyton?"

"Until now, I was uncertain, but now. I'm sure. I can't love Peyton. I think I thought I did, but that was probably admiration." Nathan said, discovering things about himself in this conversation with Haley. "How about you Haley? Do you not wish to find love?"

Haley blushed, and not knowing why, she answered, "I've found love."

Nathan smiled at her answer, but Haley wanted to take it back. She knew Nathan would get fishy and she couldn't lie about love. "How lucky is that lad to be loved by someone like you." Nathan said holding Haley's hand.

Haley's face was turning pink. She tried to shake off the feeling, but only found herself laughing to try concealing her bliss. "Come on you're going to make my head huge."

"But it's true. That lad is lucky. You are this free spirit who can make anyone smile even if they're feeling like their world's going down. You speak your mind, but not to the point where anyone would get hurt, except maybe you. And that smile you have. It could make any man's heart melt. Your laugh could make anyone's worries go away for even just a few moments. And your voice, whether you're speaking or singing…It's music to anyone's ears." Nathan didn't know exactly what came over him. The words just kept on pouring. Perhaps it was love. He was falling in love, and he just said why he did.

Haley sat stunned and flushed. "That's…Really sweet of you to say Nathan." Then she smiled at him.

Hearing Haley say his name and seeing that smile in that moment, sealed the deal. Love hit Nathan unexpectedly, and at first, he didn't believe it, but his heart could not stop jumping every second he looked into Haley's eyes. The thought of falling in love over a conversation seemed crazy to Nathan, but it was happening to him. There was no other explanation for they joy he was feeling just spending time with Haley.

Before Haley could change the subject, Nathan thought of something. He wanted to know if he was right to assume that Haley did have feelings for him, for he knew he had feelings for her. So he told Haley, "You say you've found love already. I think…I've found love too."

Haley's eyes widened for she couldn't help but feel that maybe…just maybe…Nathan found love in her. Nathan did say he didn't love Peyton, and it was only now he realized he found love. Who had he been with in the last 3 hours? No one but Haley. And who had he been praising about being a free spirit having smiles, laughs and a voice that brings light? No one but Haley. And whose hand is it he's been holding; eyes he's been looking into? No one but Haley's. Then in that moment, she felt compelled to do something. She felt compelled, for she wasn't sure if there would ever be a chance for her to do this in the future. She felt compelled, for she had such an unnerving feeling that doing this will bring about something good for her heart and Nathan's as well.

Haley kissed Nathan passionately. This is what she felt compelled to do and did.

AN: Phew! It's been so long! I'm so sorry I left this fic. I wanted to leave it forever, but all the reviews just couldn't be ignored! I'm sorry if you would feel any off-ness in the coming chapters. I tried rereading my fic to get back into the right mood, but…I don't know. Hahaha. I'm really trying to make this fic consistent.  Hope you like it!

FYI. I do believe a gaze is enough reason to fall in love. Victor Hugo believed in it too if you've read Les Miserables. :D


	18. Simple for now

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17:

Haley pulled away from the kiss she had started. She looked at him with such fear in her eyes. She was afraid of what she had done and how Nathan would react. "I have to go." She said breathlessly as she hastened out of the field and into the castle.

Nathan couldn't stop her, for he was still stunned with what had just happened. Haley was already out of his sight when he came back to his senses. He smiled as he collected his thoughts, but the smile turned into a look of regret and worry. He was getting married.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Haley was crying in her room. She was thinking to herself _He's getting married. The man I've fallen in love with is getting married. He's getting married to my cousin! The princess! I kissed him! This is terrible!_ Her sobs could be heard faintly if one would put one's ear to Haley's door. Peyton did this so she could hear Haley crying.

Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to tell Haley about Lucas as soon as possible, but the mood Haley was in discouraged her a bit. Still, it had to be done, so she knocked weakly on the door.

Haley's sobbing stopped. She felt nervous when she heard the knocking. She didn't want to open it thinking it was probably Nathan.

"Haley?" Peyton asks nervously. "It's me, Peyton."

Instead of feeling more relieved, Haley starts to feel more nervous. _Peyton? What could Peyton wanna talk about? Oh goodness, did she see? Did anyone see and tell her? No, this is not happening._

"Haley, please open the door. I have to talk to you." Peyton begs. Finally she says, "It's about Lucas," thinking Haley will find it urgent.

Haley didn't find the matter too important, but at least she knew that it wasn't about Nathan. She felt more relieved. She wiped her tears off, and opened the door. Peyton smiles softly at her, and Haley tries very hard to do the same though she feels she betrayed Peyton. "I'm sorry about that. I was just --"

"Crying? Yes, I know. I could hear it from your door." Peyton cut her off, hoping to make the mood a little lighter. "What's wrong dear?" She asks her cousin.

Haley panics a little thinking of a good lie, but nothing comes up. "I can't…tell you…At least not yet." She answers, hoping it's good enough.

"Oh okay. That's alright, but I actually wanted to tell you something." Peyton says nervously.

"What is it?" Haley asks.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, okay? I'm really nervous." Peyton says uneasily.

"Hey. It's okay. Tell me." Haley, now being the calm one, says as she holds Peyton's hands.

Peyton looks at Haley as if apologizing with her eyes. "I kissed Lucas…and I love him…and he said he loved me." Every after pause, she would speak each sentence quickly. "I AM SO SORRY HALEY. I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't felt anything, but I did. I actually feel alive and inspired and existent. We just connect like nothing or no one else does, and even when he's been gone for one minute, I want to see him again and hold him and talk to him for hours and hours until we fall asleep. I love him, and I'm sorry."

Instead of the expression Peyton thought Haley would show – anger and hurt – Haley was more confused and at this point. "You're supposed to be saying all this to Nathan," Haley answers clueless-ly.

Now Peyton was confused too. "I know, but I just don't know how to. And I felt the need to tell you too because…You told me you liked Lucas." She said those last six words so regretfully.

"Oh," Haley says with a short exhale and almost a happy tone. "Peyton…" She bites her lips and thinks of how to explain some things. Then she smiles…before you know it, she's bursting into laughter.

Meanwhile, it's all getting to weird for Peyton. "Umm…"

Finally, Haley stops laughing. "I'm sorry cousin." She says still laughing, then she can't help herself as she hugs Peyton. "Oh…" Still giggling now. "Peyton. You have no idea how happy I am now."

Peyton sat there frozen and confused in Haley's arms. "What's going on?" She asks slowly.

"I love Nathan." Haley said plainly, but with a smile. Peyton stared in slight shock and more wonder at Haley. It didn't take long before she put everything together, and she just slowly burst in laughter. Happy at Peyton's reaction, Haley laughed as well realizing how complicated and silly everyone's been.

"This just…makes everything more simple!" Peyton almost screamed in relief and joy.

"I know." Haley agreed as these two ladies continued laughing. The laughing toned down, and smiling at each other, they hugged each other. "I never thought life would ever be this good." Peyton sighed as Haley nodded.

AN: Again, sorry for the chapter deficit. Hehe.


	19. When royalty is a curse to true love

AN: Whoa. I know 1year+ is a long time to think of succeeding chapters for this story. Phew! I was actually thinking of leaving this fanfic, but I must finish this.! I'm really sorry to have kept the readers waiting. Thank you so much for the reviews. They really encouraged me to continue this story.

Chapter 18:

Haley and Peyton had never felt more free to converse and be happy. Perhaps it was each woman's victorious love scenarios but only under a simple situation. They didn't want to spoil the happiness by bringing back the complications of what's real. That King Peter would highly disapprove of everything given that the Peyton-Nathan marriage has been planned for a long time and Lucas Oliverus is of a shady background. No, they didn't contemplate on those matters. Instead, they lost track of time drowning in laughter, little stories that they'd never found time to share. Haley fell into slumber beside Peyton.

THE NEXT MORNING

King Peter knocked graciously on his daughter's door. "Peyton? This is your father. Time to wake up, for we have matters to discuss."

Peyton jumped upon hearing his father's voice. "I'll be down in a while father."

Haley worked on opening her eyes and getting the words out, "Peyton?"... "I REALLY slept on your...bed?" She scratched her eyes to see Peyton going back and forth getting ready.

"Yes actually." Peyton said laughing a little as she stressed over what she was supposed to do. "Oh.." She stopped to catch her breath and think for a while. "What 'matters' are we discussing now?"

Haley displayed a very worried and sorry look on her bare but beautiful face. "Probably the 'matter' we've been trying to avoid all night?"

Peyton looked at her hands that played nervously with each other. "We had to wake up to reality some time." Giving her best attempt to smile and erase the look of worry on her face, she stood straight with chin up. "Well...I'm off to meet my father. I'll see you soon Haley?". Haley smiled and nodded at Peyton.

As Peyton was walking out the door, she stopped and told Haley one last thing. "It's probably best for Nathan to know all of this rather soon, don't you think?"

Like snapping out of a daze, Haley jumped out of bed. "Yes. That's right." Then in a hurry, fixing her hair, putting her shoes back on and pressing out the wrinkles on her dress, she was saying quickly, "I have to talk to him now. Will you come with me, or are you already too late in meeting your father?"

"I would love to come with you and make the conversation with Nathan easier and clearer, but I fear my father would get mad if I'm a minute later. I promise I'll come find you two as soon as we're finished talking." Peyton said as she rushed out to the hallway, down the stairs and to the dining area, surprised to see her mother Queen Daphne, King Peter and Nathan.

"Ah. Lovely of you to have joined us so quickly" Peter said, standing up to meet Peyton and her on the forehead with a smile. "Come, sit." He led Peyton the the seat beside Nathan, which was across his. Peyton sat across Daphne who had a worried countenance now.

As a matter of fact, Peyton, Nathan and Daphne all had the same aura. Only King Peter was quite delighted, but he didn't notice the mood of everyone else on the table.

Daphne cleared her throat before she could meekly say, "Well. I think it's rather obvious that we've come to discuss your..." She paused and cleared her throat once again.

King Peter, out of excitement finished the sentence for his wife. "You marriage." He said with a smile. "We must set a date already for this wonderful day that you, my lovely daughter are betrothed to the most eligible man in all of Armedes. I pray it will be soon," he laughed as he said that last sentence.

The rest of the people around that table shared awkward smiles and fake laughs. Queen Daphne, almost to the rescue suggested, "Now love," as she put her hand gently on Peter's shoulder. "Let's not rush these two. They might still be uncomfortable with the idea of marrying each other."

"Nonsense." Peter said with a chuckle. "If the lad is strong and handsome; the lady beautiful and pure...I think eager would be more suiting than uncomfortable." Yet again, he laughed.

Not being able to take it anymore, Peyton just blurted out, "What if there's another strong and handsome lad, father? Would he also be worthy?"

King Peter's mood changed from happy to a generic but scarily kind of seriousness. Slowly and in a well-enunciated way, he said, "What?"

With looks that could kill, King Peter couldn't get anyone to look at him eye-to-eye.

Still looking down, Peyton wished she had bitten her tongue before she had spoken. "Just...a question of curiosity." She let out a very nervous laugh. "You never know," she somewhat joked.

A little more relieved but still suspicious, King Peter calmed down a little before he answered. "Actually I know. I know no one is as worthy as Sir Nathan Donne here."

Nathan smiled uneasily. "Please sir. You flatter me too much."

"Well-deserved flattery is what I give you. Just as with your father Jacques. Good men you two are." He said smiling.

Then, the first eye contact between Nathan and Peyton. Not a smile, but all worry. Nathan wasn't sure why Peyton was worked up as much as she was, but she could only feel sorry for her. To give comfort to his friend and himself as well, he holds her hand and squeezes it tight. Peyton doesn't reject, for they both know, this gesture is without malice. Of course, they kept the handhold away from King Peter's eyes 'cause he would see it otherwise. They sat there frozen and worried. Much to talk about, and so little time. Not to mention, so little power on the hands of these 4 lovers to follow their hearts' desires.

MEANWHILE

When Haley didn't find Nathan in his room, she went to check on Peyton. She saw the 4 "conversing" and heard the whole thing. She stood there nervous of being caught, but really more on what they may not be able to prevent after that discussion -- Nathan and Peyton's marriage.

AN: Sorry it's all in pieces. Gaaah! Okay. This is my promise. I promise to finish this fic before June 24! I will do MY BEST to keep this promise. If I can't...well...I'll set a new deadline. Grrr.. Another consequence. If I don't meet my deadline, I promise to grant 1 one-shot request for One Tree Hill. [Leyton, Pathan, Jeyton, Julian+Peyton pairings only..or any crossover of a guy with Peyton]. Since it's one-shot, I KNOW i'll finish that in a week. :) BUT that's only if I don't meet my deadline. Let's hope I do. I really want to finish this story already.


	20. The 3 Armedes Royalties' Conference

Chapter 19:

The rest of that conversation was all a blur for Peyton, Nathan, Haley and even Daphne. It all revolved around the wedding, who to invite, what the palace would look like, the engagement celebration, the child-to-be. Peyton and Nathan got through with forced smiles, nods, and Yes's.

It was only when a messenger had excused himself to tell King Peter that they had an important "visitor" in the premises.

Once they all stood up, Peyton pulled Nathan's arm and discreetly said to him, "You, Haley and I HAVE to talk." With a serious look in her eye, "Now."

Nathan looked around to see who might've been looking. No one. Before he could respond, Peyton had already caught sight of Haley and was almost dragging Nathan to where Haley was.

The three went outside in the garden and found a safe spot. Nathan was dumbfounded as to how he was supposed to react. He wasn't entirely sure what Peyton knew and thus wanted to talk about in the presence of Haley too. As he was about to utter something, Peyton stopped him with a gesture. "Wait." A quick break for a quick breath. "Seeing as how my father is rushing everything we have to keep up. I'll be...uncharacteristically brisk and straightforward and any query you might have will have to wait when I'm done speaking." Not sure where to begin, and switching glances from her left to right foot, she remembered Haley was also there. "Ah. Haley. Right. Umm...You. Umm...You are the only one within the right to butt in and make this all clearer to Sir Nathan here."

Agitated like Peyton, Haley nodded repeatedly before she could say "Of course. Of course."

"I understand." Nathan simply said.

"Brisk and straightforward it is." "I can't marry you because I want to marry Lucas. If that's even possible. You, on the other hand, can't marry me because you love Haley." Upon seeing Nathan's eyes widen with worry, Peyton relieved him with the following words, "Now don't fret. I don't mind. Believe me. I don't mind at all. In fact, if we lived in our own little non-royal bubble, that would actually be perfect!"

"But we don't," Haley continued. "And Peyton and Lucas both know that I am nothing more than Lucas' friend."

"Yes that's right. Oh and by the way...hmm...what's a humbler way of saying this..." She scratched her chin casually, until she came up with her best try at it. "Let's put it this way. How you and Haley feel about and see each other is how Lucas and I feel about and see each other. No secrets. Phew. There. Umm...What else..."

Haley added, "Oh I know! Lucas doesn't know yet that you sir are no longer competing with him for...Well, you know...Peyton's heart. Hmm...Did we cover everything now?" Haley asked Peyton, both ladies still very agitated.

"Yeah. Uhhh I think so. Umm.. Nathan? Anything?" Peyton said.

Still taking everything in, it took Nathan a good 10 seconds to respond. "That was pretty brisk and straightforward, and...I have to say..." He shakes his head but with a good feeling and a smile on his face. "I am relieved." As he breathed heavily out, they all laughed at how the conversation went.

"But I figured you'd have to tell Lucas about his...well...Not really victory, but you know what I mean." Nathan shyly said.

"Ha-ha. What choice of words Nathaniel, and add that to your sarcasm. You might just get a good slap from me," Peyton joked to the friend she so long missed. "But I do have to tell him...Perhaps later in the afternoon, if you would accompany me please cousin," she asked of Haley as she held her hand.

"It's no problem at all. The problem is probably with your father. Will he let you go out today?" Haley asked.

"Well, that messenger was a bit shady about the 'visitor' for the king. And did you notice his mood change as he went with the messenger?" Nathan brought up.

They all stood there thinking but not really trying to make complete sense of that little detail. "You're right. Let's hope that 'visitor' stays long enough." Peyton said.

"Alright. We'll meet here at around...2 in the afternoon?" Haley asked.

"Two is good. Thank you very much Haley." Peyton responded.

"Well I better get going. My father's wondering where I've gone for sure." Nathan said.

The two girls waved goodbye. Before Nathan left though, he turned around to surprise Haley with a kiss. "I love you." He said.

Peyton smiled like a little sneaky and teasing kid. "Mmhmm."

Haley and Nathan giggled. "Oh I'm sorry. I love you too, my best friend." Nathan said kissing Peyton on the forehead.

"Yeah. Right. Save your lips for Haley over here." Peyton joked.

After another quick laugh, Nathan finally left. A short while after, Haley left to freshen up and do some errands too. Peyton chose to stay in the garden and think more things over.


End file.
